The Tides of War
by JC Fabulous
Summary: B5/ST2009 X-Over. The Earth-Minbari War is in full tilt with the Earth on the losing side, that is until they recieve an unlikley new ally who is willing to help them turn the tides of war. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: The crew of the Enterprise is supposed to be the crew from JJ Abram's 2009 version, while the Enterprise itself is Gabriel Koerner's re-imagined version, with the internal layout is more similar to the original series version. If you don't know what Gabriel Koerner's version looks like, then go on Youtube and look it up. Personally I think it's pretty badass and should've been used in the 2009 movie instead.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Star Trek or Babylon 5.

_**The Tides of War**_

**Chapter One**

_Earth Date: 8 July 2245_

The war between Earth and the Minbari had been waging for months now, and for Earth every battle with the Minbari had resulted in complete defeat. Not a single victory had been won against the older, and far more advanced race. Within the first couple of months alone, the loss of military personnel had resulted in more than fifty-thousand lives. Civilian loss was estimated somewhere in the millions, as the colonies that had been conquered by the Minbari could not be contacted by any means. However, it was well known that the Minbari did not take prisoners; they had destroyed ships that were crippled and no longer able to fight, as well as those that had surrendered. It seems that the Minbari were not occupied with the thoughts of taking prisoners, but instead were completely bent on total extermination of the human race. Therefore, it could only assumed that the millions of lives on Earth's former, and now conquered, colonies were all dead. Earth found itself on the losing side of the most brutal and devastating war in its history, and even though the president had recently sent a communication to the Minbari for Earth's surrender, no response ever came back. It was simply ignored as the Minbari continued on their holy war of genocide… Now the EAS Lexington found itself nearly crippled, floating in an asteroid field, having its assault fleet destroyed by a single Minbari war cruiser.

"Bridge to engine room; do we have any power yet?" Asked Commander John Sheridan, still strapped in to his station's chair as static filled his screen and smoke slowly filled the bridge.

"Negative sir." Came back the reply.

"Communications…" said Sheridan

"Sir?" replied the communication officer

"Can we contact Earth, send a distress signal?" Sheridan asked

"That may be possible, but sir, that Minbari cruiser only left because they think we're dead. If we send a distress signal, it'll come back and finish us off." Said the communication officer

"But if we sit here and do nothing we're just as dead." Sheridan said adamantly.

"Roger that sir." The communication officer replied.

Sheridan then began to look around at the tattered bridge of the Lexington, seeing the scared looks on the bruised and bloodied faces of the bridge crew, and knew that they were fearing the worst… That they were going to die. With Captain Roger Stearns dead, they were now looking up to him for confidence and encouragement, they all liked and respected Sheridan, but even they thought that he wouldn't be able to pull them through this one. However, as these thoughts of doom ran through his mind, he had a sudden flash of insight… An idea, it was extremely risky, but if luck was on their side then it just might work.

"Firing control, do we have any tactical nukes left?" He called down over his radio.

"Affirmative, three two-megaton warheads with proximity fuses." Came the reply

"Alright, I'm authorizing the use of tactical nukes. Firing control, remove their warheads and get them down to launch bay nine ASAP. Communications standby to send the distress signal, but not until I give the order." Said Sheridan.

"Aye sir." Said the communication officer.

Sheridan turned in his chair and faced the surviving members of his bridge crew, "Now I'd be less than honest if I said that I knew that this would work. It might… It might not… We could very well blow up right alongside the enemy, but at least we will have a fighting chance of taking them out with us. Unless anyone else has a better idea…" He said and looked at each of them, each in turn looking at one another with blank looks on their faces and shaking their heads. None of them had any ideas. "Nuts…" he whispered to himself. "Alright, then we'll stick with my plan, hell I didn't want to live forever anyway."

* * *

In the blackness of space between star systems, a giant swirling pool suddenly appeared, without warning, a vortex which looked like a lightning storm in space formed, and the ensuing lightning storm ripped a hole not only in the fabric of time and space, but the fabric of reality itself. From the black hole, a starship appeared. Thrown outwards from the center of the black hole it was a starship of a design that had never been seen before.

"Sulu, where are we? And more importantly, when are we?" said James T. Kirk, acting Captain of the Federation starship USS Enterprise.

"Sensors are coming back online sir, but it'll take a few moments before we can ascertain anything." Said Lt. Hikaru Sulu as he attempted to figure out their new location.

"Spock, what's the status of the ship?" he asked

"The Enterprise shields have suffered minimal damage traversing the event horizon of the black hole and the hull does not appear to have sustained damage at all. It would appear that we have come out of the black hole virtually unscathed." Said Spock, the ship's science and first officer replied.

"Captain, sensors have come back online and it would seem that we are actually in Sector 49." Said Sulu

"Captain Kirk sir, I have made some calculations based on our current location, and taking into account the stellar drift of the surrounding systems, I believe that we have actually traveled backwards in time." Said Ensign Pavel Chekov

"Back in time… How long?" Said Kirk

"If my calculations are correct, approximately thirteen years sir, we should be somewhere in the year twenty-two forty-five, according to Earth's calendar." Said Chekov

The entire crew looked around and gasped, they knew that it was a possibility to travel through time, but they never truly expect it to happen. But now that it had, what were they going to do? In this timeline, they would be nothing but children, and the fact that just by being here they could affect the timeline even further, and create even another alternate timeline than the one that Nero had created was at the forefront in their minds. They could end up making things even worse, just by their mere presence.

"Well first-thing-first, Sulu, I want you to scan the local surroundings we what and who's out there." Said Kirk

"Aye sir." He replied

"Uhura, I want you to scan all communications out there, I want to know who's talking and what they're talking about, I want to know the current state of affairs in this time period, and see if you can pick any Starfleet transmissions of any kind." He said to Uhura.

"Yes sir." Lt. Nyota Uhura, the ship's communication's officer replied

"Spock any suggestions on what we should do next?" he asked

"First I would begin repairs on the damaged areas of the ship, next we should attempt to ascertain the current state of affairs of the Federation and the local powers. If memory serves me correctly, the Klingon Empire and the Federation almost went to war after an incident which occurred in Sector 127, near the Federation-Klingon neutral zone during this time period, if it had not already occurred. It would be in our best interest to stay out of the currents affairs of the Federation or else we could create another alternate timeline from the one we already know." Said Spock, confirming the fears of many bridge crew members who were already thinking the same thing.

"That's true, but what can we do? We can't stay here for another thirteen years, and we can't just go off flying around the galaxy… I think people would eventually notice a Starfleet vessel zipping about." Said Kirk

"Valid point Captain." Said Spock

"Why not go after Nero." Said Sulu, as he turned around in his seat

"What do you mean?" asked Kirk.

"Well I mean, come on, Nero first appeared twenty-five years ago and destroyed the Kelvin, then he disappeared and only came back to destroy Vulcan and then tried to destroy the Earth. What if we went and tried to retrace his steps of where he possibly could be during this period in time and go after him and destroy the Narada before they destroy Vulcan and the entire Cadet fleet." Said Sulu

His statement had gotten a lot of people's attention and they appeared to agree. As Kirk and Spock looked around the bridge they could see that everyone were in fact nodding their heads and speaking to each other about possibly getting the jump on the Romulan and his ship before he would have a chance to murder over six billion people.

"I must agree with you Lieutenant, the possibility of engaging Nero before he destroys Vulcan does have great appeal, however, where would you suggest we begin. By this time the Narada would have disappeared twelve years ago with no trace. Reports stated from the survivors of the USS Kelvin that just before they were rescued by Starfleet, that the Narada seemed to be surrounded by a Klingon fleet." Said Spock

"Damn, well we can't go into Klingon space and ask them if they captured a nine-thousand meter long Romulan vessel from the future." Said Kirk

"No, that will not do." Said Spock

"Sir, I'm picking up something strange." Said Uhura

"What is it? Is it Starfleet?" asked Kirk

"No sir, that's just one of the things that's strange… I'm not picking up any Starfleet transmission of any kind whatsoever." She said

"Nothing?" he asked

"No sir, nothing. But I am picking different kinds of transmissions. It's in English, but they are talking about something called the Earth Alliance and something else called Earth Force." She said

"Spock is it possible that we could've change all of Earth's history by passing through that black hole?" asked Kirk

"Unlikely, we would've actually have traveled further into the past in order to change that much history." Said Spock

"Chekov, redo your calculations make sure we're only thirteen years in the past." He said

"Aye sir." will do." Said Chekov and went to recheck his previous findings.

"I don't remember an entity on Earth called the Earth Alliance or Earth Force, do you Spock?" Kirk asked

"My knowledge of Earth history is extensive, and I can assure that no such organizations ever existed on Earth." Said Spock

"Sir, I have redone my calculations and I can assure you that we have traveled only thirteen years into the past." Said Chekov

"Then where are we?" said Kirk

"Hmm…" Spock said to himself

"What is it Spock, do you have any ideas?" asked Kirk

"It is only a theory, however it may be possible that we not only traveled through time and space, but that we may have also traveled to another universe." He said

"How is that possible?" Kirk asked

"It is possible that the sheer concentration of the large amount of red matter, when imploded thus causing the black hole, that not only did it tear a hole through space and time, but also through the fabric of our own reality as well. Effectively opening a hole into an entirely different universe, one in which that resembles nothing to the one we know." Spock stated scientifically.

"Sir, sensors are detecting readings of weapons fire coming from the nearby system, approximately one-point-two light years away. The weapons signatures read unknown on all accounts, however that appear to be neutron based." Said Sulu

"Can we get it on the viewscreen?" he asked

"Yes sir." Said Sulu and punched in the commands, and on the viewscreen appeared an asteroid field, along with several other ships. On one side there seemed to be a small group of very bulky, and primitive looking ships being fired upon by a very sleek and very blue colored ship.

"What the hell is that?" Said Kirk

"Unknown sir, I've never seen anything like that before." Said Sulu

"It looks like a giant blue angel fish." Said Chekov

"Are we close enough to read lifesigns?" asked Kirk

"Aye sir," said Sulu, "Sir, it appears that the life forms on board the grey, boxy looking ships are human."

"Humans!" he said

"Yes sir, sensors are reading very primitive technology sir. The ships seemed to be powered by fusion reactors, they have no artificial gravity of any kind, no shields, and laser, plasma and nuclear based weaponry. The alien ship however is registering over two-thousand life signs of unknown origin, are powered by… Sir they seemed to be powered by a Quantum Singularity." Said Sulu

"A Quantum Singularity, that ship is powered by a black hole?" he said

"Yes sir." Sulu replied

"Great more aliens with black holes." Kirk said to himself, "What else Sulu?"

"Well sir, the hull seems to be constructed of some kind of poly-crystalline structure, powerful neutron and fusion based weaponry, no shields of any kind but it seems to be generating some sort of dampening field. Probably to jam the sensors of the human ships." Sulu said

"However our sensors are able to scan through without any trouble correct?" said Kirk

"Yes sir, computer have automatically compensated for the interference." Said Sulu

As they watched the viewscreen, they observed the large blue alien ship fire upon the obviously less advanced human vessels get sliced in half and explode as the human ships were clearly out of their league in facing the single alien vessel.

"Oh my god." Uhura said as she watched the slaughter before her. "What are we going to do?"

"What can we do?" said Sulu

"We can help them!" she yelled

"But this is not our universe, do we really to get ourselves involved in their affairs. We don't belong here, should we really fight their fight for them?" Sulu replied

The bridge went quiet for a moment as everyone went over that very same question, they didn't belong here, this wasn't their universe, why should they get themselves involved in someone else's problem? They had enough problems of their own at the moment; did they really want to add more to what they already have?

"You do have a good point Lieutenant, however you're stating it as though we will be able to return to our own universe." Said Spock

"Well, can we?" Sulu asked

"The probability of us returning to our exact universe is highly unlikely. First we would need to find a source of red matter in a large enough quantity that would be able to rip a hole in the fabric of space-time and reality. However, until our encounter with Nero and the Narada I had never heard of red matter, we have no idea of where to find it, or how to contain it safely. Even if we did, there is absolutely no way of controlling the red matter to open a door way back to our own reality. More likely we would only end up in yet another universe further removed from our own." Spock stated logically, as all Vulcans would.

"So you're saying that we're stuck here whether we want to be or not." Said Kirk bluntly

"It would appear so." Said Spock

" Okay, again then… What are we going to do?" asked Uhura as she looked between Spock and Kirk, who in turn looked at each other.

"Well it seems that we have no choice, we're stuck in this universe, and it seems that the humans of this universe need our help. At least for now… Sulu plot an intercept course for that system and raise our shields, and ready all phasers." Ordered Kirk

"Aye sir." Said Sulu and plotted the course.

"Engage warp six." Said Kirk, and the Enterprise disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

"Okay, got the nukes in place, heading back to the barn." Communicated one of the crewman who had just planted the final nuke on a nearby asteroid.

Back on the Lexington, Sheridan, along with the rest of the crew were nervous as he gave the order, "Alright, send the distress signal… I don't want to wait too long I don't know how much more of this waiting here I can take."

"Commander, you may be getting you wish. We have a sensor echo on vector approach, it might be them." Said the communication's officer. "Coming into range now."

On board the Drala Fi, the Black Star, the flagship of the Minbari fleet, Captain Tro'shan and his first officer Trimmier, formerly of the Third Fane of Chudomo and now a part of the Warrior Caste, Tro'shan glared at the human vessel within the asteroid field. The holographic Command center of the Sharlin Class war cruiser allowed for its commanders to have a near complete three-hundred and sixty view of their surroundings.

"Look at them Trimmier, those filthy humans run away from battle like cowards. They have no honor." Said Tro'shan

"I agree, the souls of the Minbari they murdered when we first encountered them will be avenged when we invade their homeworld." Said Trimmier

"Words well spoken Trimmier." Said Tro'shan

"Bridge to navigation, the enemy has a clear shot. Fire docking thrusters, get us behind one of those asteroids let them think we're trying to evade. If they want to finish the job let them come to us." Said Sheridan as he attempted to lean the Minbari into his trap. As he did, he took a picture of his wife out from his coat pocket and placed it on his console. One last look at his wife before what could be the end. "Here we go…"

"Look Trimmier, see them trying to hide behind those asteroids, what honorless creatures these humans are." Said Tro'shan

As Trimmier was about to make a comment to his Captain, something suddenly caught his eye, "Wait… Trimmier to bridge, magnify the asteroid field where the humans had run behind."

"What is it?" asked Tro'shan

"I don't know sir, but I thought I may have seen something on one of those asteroids." Said Trimmier, but then his eyes widened as he saw something glint in the light of the local sun. "There that asteroid, bridge zoom in and clarify!"

The Minbari warriors on the main bridge of the Drala Fi followed his orders and magnified the area that their first officer had commanded and the results were shocking. "Captain look, there on the northern pole of the asteroid, some sort of device. Obviously planted there by the humans."

"In Valen's name, good eyes Trimmier, did not see that, we were headed in right for a trap. Those despicable humans, they are trying to lure us in and destroy us." Said Tro'shan

"Bridge scan that device!" Trimmier ordered

"Scans come back as a nuclear fusion warhead of human design." Came back a reply from the bridge a few moments later.

* * *

"They're locking on sir." Said the weapon's officer on board the Lexington

"Just a little more." Said Sheridan

"Confirmed weapons lock, there's an energy spike, she's ready to fire." He said again

Every member on the bridge of the Lexington began to pray as they awaited their fate, "Now!" said Sheridan and the first nuclear warhead went off, engulfing the local space with a brilliant white light.

* * *

The Drala Fi shook due to the force of the nuclear explosion, the Captain had ordered a weapons lock upon the asteroid to destroy it, however the human had managed to detonate it before he was able to give the order to fire.

"Damned humans! If we had been any closer to them we would have been severely damaged from that explosion, if not completely destroyed. Thank Valen that you saw that device when you did Trimmier." Said Tro'shan

"Thank you sir, but pleasantries can wait until after we kill the humans." Said Trimmier as he was picking himself off the floor

"Good point, bridge scan the rest of the asteroid field for other hidden explosive devices, and if you find any, destroy them immediately!" Tro'shan ordered

"Yes sir." Came back the reply

* * *

"Sir, it looks like the Minbari ship survived the explosion, and it's now out of range of both nukes two and three." Said the weapons officer

"Damn…" was all Sheridan could muster to say as he knew that his gamble had failed, and now his ship was a sitting target.

"Energy spikes coming from the Minbari ship, they're locking on again!" the weapons officer shouted.

"Goodbye Anna…" he said to himself as he touched the photo of his wife, "I'll see you later…" and closed his eyes.

"They're firing!" he screamed

However, after several intense moments of absolute fear, nothing happened…

"What the hell?" said Sheridan

"Sir, they fired onto the nukes… They're gone…" said the weapons officer.

"Well I guess they want to get rid of them first before they finish us off…" said the communications officer, and the bridge fell silent

* * *

"There… Those pesky little annoyances are gone. Bridge lock our weapons onto the human vessel and prepare to fire." Tro'shan ordered

"Yes sir." Came the reply

"Sometime I must admit, I feel pity for the humans, they can't possibly win against us and yet they still attempt to fight back…" said Trimmier.

"Don't get soft on me now Trimmier, they don't deserve your compassion." Said Tro'shan

"Perhaps." Said Trimmier

"Weapons are locked on sir." Came a voice from the bridge.

"Good…" Tro'shan was in the middle to order to fire until both he and Trimmier saw a bright flash of light just beyond the asteroid field, and from that flash emerged a ship.

It was shaped strangely, and was small in stature. Only two-hundred and eighty-nine meters in length, it was dark grey in color and had what appeared to be two main sections. The first section was saucer shaped and was connected to the lower section of the ship by a neck. The neck was connected to a tube-like section of the ship which could be called the 'body,' and the body itself had two pylon that extended from either side. The pylons themselves had what looked like pods or nacelles connected to them that had red lights glowing from the front of the nacelles as well as a strip of glowing blue lights on top of them as well.

"Interesting, I wonder who they are." Said Trimmier

"I don't know, I have never seen a ship of this design before. Unfortunate though that they have wandered into our battle field." Said Tro'shan

"Quite… Bridge, have you scanned this new ship that has appeared before us?" Trimmier said to the bridge

"We have attempted to sir, however, our scans are unable to do so. It seems that the ship is generating some sort of energy field of an unknown type and is blocking our scans." Said the bridge

"Hmm… Interesting, send a signal to that ship, I do not wish to inadvertently kill a new species who are not involved with our war against the humans." Said Tro'shan

* * *

On the bridge of the USS Enterprise, Kirk and the others watched as the alien vessel seemed to turn its attention from the crippled human ship to them.

"They attempting to scan us sir." Said Sulu

"Can their sensors penetrate our shields?" asked Kirk

"It doesn't look like it." Said Sulu

"Captain, we are getting a transmission from the alien vessel. It's a language that I've never heard of before sir and the universal translators are having difficulty in translating the message." Said Uhura

"On screen." Said Kirk, and on the viewscreen appeared two individuals. They both word what looked like black robes and some kind of body armor. They looked humanoid with light grey skin and a large bonecrest on the back of their heads. Other than those few things, they appeared to be like any other humanoid they had ever encountered. They were speaking in their native language and seemed very intent about what they were saying.

"Fascinating." Spock said absently

"What is?" asked Kirk

"The message, though I do not know what they are speaking of, I can assume that they seem to be speaking about their conflict with humans." Said Spock

"How so?" asked Sulu

"Humans... It was the only word that was understandable in their message." He said

"Hmm… Well either way they won't be killing anymore humans today, at least I hope not. Mr. Sulu move us in between them and the human ship." Kirk ordered

"Aye sir." Said Sulu

* * *

"Captain, they're moving into our line of fire." Said Trimmier

"Bridge did you transmit our message to the alien ship?" said Tro'shan

"Yes sir, we can confirm that they did indeed receive our message, however, we are unable to tell if they understood it or not." Came the reply from the bridge

"Well we cannot spare the human just because these aliens have gotten in our way." Said Tro'shan as he looked at the image of the strange and yet elegant looking ship, then something about the ship caught his eye, or more specifically, something written on the saucer section of the ship caught his eye.

"Trimmier, did you see that? On the dorsal part of the saucer, the writing?" Tro'shan asked him

"I believe so sir, it looked familiar…" he said

"Yes it did indeed… Bridge magnify the image and focus on the saucer section." Tro'shan ordered the bridge.

As the officers on the bridge obeyed his command, the image magnified and the writing on it became crystal clear.

"That's human writing! It's an Earth ship!" shouted Trimmier

"Bridge lock onto that ship and fire!" ordered Tro'shan

* * *

"Sir they're locking on weapons!" said Sulu

"Evasive maneuvers, lock onto they're weapons array and fire photon torpedoes!" Kirk ordered

As the Enterprise executed a ninety degree vertical drop, the green energy beam of the Minbari's neutron cannon fired at the small ship and missed by a slight margin. The Enterprise then engaged a fifty degree vertical ascent and fired four photon torpedoes at the Minbari ship. The matter/anti matter warheads struck the bow of the Minbari warship and in four separate golden-orange explosions, destroyed the main neutron beam and fusion cannons with the first volley. Utilizing its smaller size and greater maneuverability and speed the Enterprise locked on phasers and fired sapphire blue beams in a strafing attack across the entire length of the Drala Fi. Scorching the once pristine surface armor of the ship.

"Sir we've knocked out their main forward cannons, but they still have many more they can fire from, and the damage that we've inflicted on their hull is moderate at best. It seems they poly-crystaline refracted some of our phaser fire away from the ship and back into space." Said Sulu

"Fascinating, their ship's hull armor can refract and deflect concentrated beams of energy." Said Spock

"Yes but that means that it's going to be harder to destroy them." Said Kirk

"Captain they are launching fighters, approximately fifteen meters in length, fifteen in all." Said Sulu

"Bring us out of range of the main ship's weapons and lock onto the fighters." Said Kirk

* * *

The Drala Fi rocked violently against the exploding weapons that small human ship had fired against them and then shook even more as they strafed the side of the ship while firing their energy weapons.

"Bridge to Captain, the humans have fired some form of anti-matter projectiles against us and destroyed our main forward cannons." Said the bridge

"Anti-matter weapons! Where did the humans get weapons like those, they are centuries away technologically from developing such technology." Said Trimmier

"It doesn't matter, launch out fighters and then lock onto their ship and fire with our other cannons." Tro'Shan

"They've moved out of our weapons range sir." Said the bridge

"Then close in on them!" Ordered Tro'Shan

"Sir what about the other human ship?" Trimmier asked

"Leave them, they're crippled and are not going anywhere, I want this other ship destroyed." Said Tro'Shan

* * *

The Minbari fighters came flying towards their target, however at full impulse the Enterprise was able to easily outrun them.

"Mr. Sulu turn us around and fire phasers." Said Kirk

"Aye sir." Said Sulu

The Enterprise swung around with ease and closed the distance between it and the Minbari fighters. As the Enterprise entered into the Minbari fighters weapons range, the Enterprise fired its phasers and instantly destroyed four of the fighters before they were able to fire back. Beams of green and blue streaked across space, the Enterprise was able to shoot down six more of the Minbari fighters before the other five broke formation.

"Shields are down to ninety-three percent. The alien fighters' energy fire are not as powerful as the capitol ship's weapons." Said Spock

"Captain the fighter's are attempting to regroup and fire upon us from the rear." Said Chekov

"Lock on phasers and fire. I don't like it when people are shooting at us." Said Kirk

* * *

"Captain, the human ship has destroyed ten of fighters using the same unknown energy weapon." Said Trimmier

"I can see that. Engines at full power I want to close in on them now." Ordered Tro'Shan

As the Drala Fi sped up to maximum sub-light speed, they were helpless as they watched the human vessel fire upon their fighters once again and wipe them out of the sky. "Damn humans!" Tro'Shan cursed them. "Are we in weapons range yet?"

"Almost sir, a few more seconds." Came the reply

As they glared at the human ship in the holographic command center, they saw it fire about half a dozen, glowing white spheres at their ship. "Another barrage of anti-matter weapons." Shouted Trimmier

"Shoot them down!" Tro'Shan ordered

"They're moving too fast, targeting computers can't get a…" That was all that was said as the Drala Fi came under fire again from the human vessel and rocked violently.

Tro'Shan and Trimmier, along with the rest of the crew on board the Drala Fi were knocked off their feet and went flying against the nearest wall. The Drala Fi suffered a brutual strike as the photon torpedoes struck the port side 'fin' and the combined explosive power of the six torpedoes obliterated it, send a portion of it spinning out into space, while most of it was vaporized in anti-matter fire. Lights on board flickered on and off and they began to slowly float in mid-air.

"We've lost gravity." Said Trimmier as the blood that began to trickle down his face now began to bubble up and float upwards.

"Bridge do we still have firing control?" said Tro'Shan

After a few moments of silence, an answer finally came back, "Yes sir, but the human ship is still out of our weapons range."

"Damn them!"

* * *

"Sulu what the status of the alien ship?" asked Kirk

"They've lost artificial gravity and they're power systems are fluctuating. They still have weapons, but we're still out of range of their neutron cannons." Said Sulu

"Good, Uhura have you been able to make out anything out of their language?" Kirk asked

"I believe so sir, I had to run it through the universal translator and enter decryption sub-routine, I'm not one-hundred percent sure that I have it right, but it's the best I can do without any further information about their native language." Said Uhura

"Okay, well it'll have to do. Open a channel to the alien ship." Said Kirk

* * *

In the holographic command center aboard the Drala Fi, Tro'Shan was boiling in his own anger and rage against the human ship. In a matter of moments, the Drala Fi had been reduced from the pride of the Minbari fleet, to becoming a crippled and mangled wreck floating in the vacuum of space. At the mercy of their most hated enemy… The humans…

"Sir we're receiving a transmission from the human vessel." Said the bridge

"Put it through." Tro'Shan spat with venom.

And the field of stars was replaced with an image of what was obviously the bridge of the human ship. In the center of the bridge sat a rather young looking human, sitting in a command chair and dressed all in black.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise, you have fired upon us without provocation and we have defended ourselves. Your fighters have been destroyed and you ship has been heavily damaged. If you wish we can render medical assistance to your wounded and contact your government to haul your ship back to your homeworld if that is what you wish. However we strongly urge you not to fire on us again as we will respond with deadly force." Said Kirk

The faces of the Minbari Captain and his first officer were that of utter rage and hatred. Not the response that Kirk was hoping for.

"Listen to me you human filth, we Minbari are a proud race, and the mere mention of you primitive apes rendering assistance to us and having contact to our government to tell them of our disgrace is a shame beyond any Minbari could bear. We would rather suffer a painful death a thousand fold than to bow down in defeat by you. We would rather die than to be helped by you! You humans are our most despised and hated of enemies and we will not stop until we have eradicated your entire species from the face of the galaxy. We will not stop your species are extinct and become nothing but a footnote in pages of history. In Valen's name, we will kill you all!" Responded Tro'Shan and ordered his bridge to cut the connection

* * *

"Man, that wasn't what I was hoping for." Said Kirk

"What is it with people and wanting to suffer a painful death a thousand times over instead of being helped by us? First Nero and now this guy, I mean it doesn't matter where we go it seems that there's always someone who wants to wipe out humanity. Is it just us or is there something else to it?" Said Chekov, pointing out an ironic but truthful point

"Sir, they are powering up their weapons again and are attempting to lock on to us." Said Sulu

"Are we within their weapons range?" said Kirk

"No sir but they are moving in to close the distance, much slower than before but they are definitely trying get the job done." Said Sulu

"Okay Uhura try to hail them again and repeat the message not to get any closer or we will open fire." Said Kirk

"Aye sir." Replied Uhura and after a few moments of attempting to contact the Minbari ship she received no response. "I'm sorry sir, but they're not responding, they obviously don't want to talk."

"Sir they've entered weapons range and have locked on!" said Sulu

"Evasive maneuvers!" shouted Kirk and was nearly knocked out of his seat as the Enterprise was rocked by a powerful beam of neutron energy.

Sulu once again gained control of the Enterprise and rolled her in and out from between the multiple beams of energy being fired from the Minbari ship and was finally to maneuver the ship directly vertical to the Minbari ship out of their weapons range once again.

"Status!" Kirk shouted

"Shields are at sixty-seven percent Captain, a few more hits like that and our shields will fail." Said Chekov

"Alright I've had it with these bastards, they would rather die than talk to us, and they consider us their most hated enemy, fine then. Chekov I want you to target their main engine room and beam over a photon torpedo. Program it with a three second countdown once it's finished rematerializing." Said Kirk

"Aye sir." Said Chekov

* * *

"Direct hit!" shouted Tro'Shan, "Keep firing!"

"Sir, did you see that? There was some sort of energy field protecting the ship. It wasn't damaged, and a ship of that size should've been destroyed with a single shot." Said Trimmier

Realizing the truth his first officer was speaking, Tro'Shan eyes grew wide. "You're right Trimmier, they should've been destroyed. What in Valen's name is that ship? Fire everything! Destroy that ship!" Tro'Shan ordered

"Sir, we've just detected an unknown energy signature coming from the main reactor room!" shouted a voice from the bridge

"An unknown… In Valen's…"

Tro'Shan never got to finish his sentence as he became engulfed in a brilliant white light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Earth Date: 8 July 2245_

Enveloped in a golden rain of sparkling light, John Sheridan suddenly found himself on board the strange new ship who had appeared to swoop in and save their lives from the wrath of the Minbari.

He remembered being on board the bridge of the Lexington waiting for the inevitable when the scanners registered an energy spike, at first he thought it was the Minbari and braced himself, but when nothing happened, it turned out that another ship had arrived. From what the scans could tell, it was a rather small vessel with and unknown appearance from the other known species. Other than that however, it was all they could get, there was some sort of energy barrier of some sort that surrounded the ship and prevented it from being scanned. Shortly after, the Minbari ship began firing on the smaller vessel. But amazingly, the smaller ship dodged the first few shots by the Sharlin Class Warcruiser, and was actually able to deliver a few extremely powerful hits of their own. Whoever the aliens were that designed the newly arrived ship, it could get pass the Minbari stealth technology. On top of that, it was also able to completely take out the Minbari's main forward guns.

Not long after the first exchange, the Minbari launched their fighters after it to chase it down, he feared that was when the Minbari would finish them off, but instead it left the Lexington behind and went after the alien ship right behind its fighters. He along with everyone else on board the Lexington were relieved that the newcomers had managed to buy them a few more minutes of life. He had thought that with the number of fighters on their tail and the fact that the Minbari warship was right behind them, he didn't think that the newcomers would last very long, and in fact felt guilty that an innocent race had been brought into their conflict. But as the Lexington's scanners kept watch, the crew went damn near hysterical when the Minbari fighters began to blip off their screens one after the other, first it was four, and then it was six with only five remaining fighters attempting to regroup and attack the alien ship from behind. However, not after they had regrouped did the alien's ship fired their weapons and destroyed the rest of them. He felt somewhat vindicated that the Minbari actually had to put up a real fight for once against a worthy opponent, even if that opponenet weren't humans. He was just glad to watch them die for once instead of it being the other way around. What was more impressive was when the alien ship fired some sort of unknown projectile weaponry that appeared to have temporarily crippled the Minbari warship, not only that but it destroyed a large section of the ship's hull. He could remember they bridge crew cheering, and he must admit he felt like cheering as well.

But then, something strange happened, communications picked up a signal coming from the alien vessel to the Minbari… And none of them could believe what happened next. The communication's officer was able to patch the signal through and was able to pick up audio only, but what they heard from the audio blew them away…

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise, you have fired upon us without provocation and we have defended ourselves. Your fighters have been destroyed and you ship has been heavily damaged. If you wish we can render medical assistance to your wounded and contact your government to haul your ship back to your homeworld if that is what you wish. However we strongly urge you not to fire on us again as we will respond with deadly force."

The voice was human, and the signal was coming from a Human ship! He couldn't believe it! None of them could, had Earth Force been secretly working on an entirely new class of ship in secret? Had they actually been able to develop a way to not only get pass the Minbari stealth, to also develop weapons capable of crippling a Minbari warship so easily? He never heard of a 'USS Enterprise' or heard of Captain James T. Kirk before either, but he sounded young, maybe in his mid-twenties. Whoever Kirk was, he must've had an extremely high level security clearance. Moments after the newly identified Earth ship transmitted its message; the Minbari sent back a signal in response.

"Listen to me you human filth, we Minbari are a proud race, and the mere mention of you primitive apes rendering assistance to us and having contact to our government to tell them of our disgrace is a shame beyond any Minbari could bear. We would rather suffer a painful death a thousand fold than to bow down in defeat by you. We would rather die than to be helped by you! You humans are our most despised and hated of enemies and we will not stop until we have eradicated your entire species from the face of the galaxy. We will not stop your species are extinct and become nothing but a footnote in pages of history. In Valen's name, we will kill you all!"

Of course that sounded completely Minbari, he knew that whoever the Minbari Captain was, he meant every word of it. Seconds later that Minbari had established a lock on the Enterprise and fired with their starboard and port side neutron cannons, scoring a direct hit. Collective gasps were heard from the entire bridge as they thought that their saviors had been destroyed, but when scanners indicated that not only the Enterprise had not only survived the direct assault, but came through with no apparent damage, everyone was shocked to say the least. Then, a few seconds after the Enterprise was hit, the Minbari warship just exploded for no apparent reason. But whatever that reason may have been, the crew of the Lexington were saying their prayers and thanking their lucky stars that the Enterprise had saved their lives and killed the Minbari… A badly needed victory for Earth.

"Engineering to the Bridge!" came a voice over the comm.

"This is the bridge, what is it?" said Sheridan.

"Sir, the fusion reactors are beginning to overload, I've been trying to stabilize them but it hasn't worked!" said the enigineer

"How long until the reactors blow?" he asked

"Minutes sir, we have only minutes until they…" The comm was cut off.

Then suddenly there was this strange sound and golden sparkles of swirling light started to envelop members of his bridge crew, and then they simply disappeared.

"What the hell is going on?" It was all that Sheridan could blurt out before his entire body was suddenly flushed with a slight tingling sensation, and then the golden rain of sparkling light surrounded him. There was a strange warmth and he felt as though for a moment he was flying through air. But then his view beyond that field of golden light changed to something else besides his duty console. Before he knew, he was no longer sitting, but standing…

[Wait a second… I'm standing!] He thought to himself. [Gravity?]

Then the light faded away and he was on some sort of pad-like structure, with lit-up circular pads beneath his feet along with five other members of the Lexington crew, looking just as shocked and bewildered as he was. As he looked around, he saw the six members of his bridge crew that disappeared only moments ago, they were ahead of him being quickly looked after by people, which he could only assume, were doctors and nurses.

"Where are we?" he asked

"You're on the USS Enterprise, now hurry up and get off the transport pad, we need to beam over the rest of your crew before your ship explodes." Said a rather stern, but intelligent looking man wearing, what he could only guess was, a uniform. It composed of black pants and a blue shirt with a black collar.

"Right, of course." Sheridan said as he jumped off the transport pad and watched in amazement as six more members of the Lexington crew were "beamed" aboard the Enterprise.

"Commander? Where are we?" asked one of the crewman, who appeared to be in a state no less messed up than he was.

"We're on board the Enterprise, now come on down here; they're trying to save the rest of our crew, hurry." Said Sheridan as they followed his command

Four of the crewman, were helping the other two down the pad who were not very well off. In fact they were very severely burned and could barely walk on their own.

"Okay you four carry those two over here by the far wall next to the other guy that's being looked after." Said the man, who was obviously the one in charge. "Nurse Chapel, get four CC's of bio-thermoguanudtrine stat."

"Yes doctor." Said a blond nurse, who had to be the nurse that the doctor was speaking too.

Sheridan wanted to ask him a question, but then suddenly several men, wearing similar looking uniforms except with red shirts instead of blue ones raced into the room carrying stretchers.

"Ah, good, finally." Said the doctor. "Okay now… You, you, you, you, and you." Said the doctor as he pointed to Sheridan and the four that carried the two injured crewman. "You five are with me, you two take that guy, you other two, take the other guy, and you are coming with me."

"Uh… Okay" said Sheridan in response as another set of the Lexington's crew were beamed aboard.

"Okay now put these stretchers on the ground like this," said the doctor as demonstrated quickly. "And carefully slide the patient onto the stretcher as fast but as gently as you can without causing him much pain." As they did so however, it could not be helped as the injured members of the Lexington crewed screamed out. "Okay now you four take the opposite ends of those stretchers and follow me and, uh…"

"Sheridan. Commander John Sheridan." He said

"Okay you four are going to follow me and Commander Sheridan to the sickbay, and since you obviously don't know where it is I'll take the lead. Commander Sheridan, grab the opposite side of the stretcher please." Said the doctor as he suddenly turned red faced when he saw the current commotion in the transporter room. "Okay people! If you're not dead or dying then get the hell out of this room and make space for the rest of your crew that we're trying to save. Follow these men with the red shirts out into the corridors and they will lead you where you need to go!" The doctor said but everyone was too stunned to move. "I said NOW!" Suddenly everyone jumped and began to file out of the transporter room in a neat, although hurriedly, fashion. "That's better."

"Excuse me, but can I ask your name?" asked Sheridan

"McCoy, Doctor Leonard McCoy. Chief Medical Officer." Said Doctor McCoy.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you doctor." Said Sheridan and he kneeled down and took hold of the stretcher.

"Nice to meet you too Commander," said McCoy as he took hold of his side. "Okay everyone, and lift!" As they rose to their feet. "Alright everyone just follow me. Nurse Chapel I'm leaving in charge here, you know what to do."

"Yes Doctor." Nurse Chapel said as she helped the latest batch from the Lexington.

But when they got into the corridor, Doctor McCoy's face turned on odd shade of beet red as he looked at the gaggle that had formed outside. "What the hell is this cluster…?" he said to himself. "Damn it people get the hell out of the way! Part like the Red Sea I have patients to treat! Move!" The sudden scurrying of bodies impressed Sheridan as he and the rest moved as fast as they could down the corridor to the sickbay.

"Cupcake what are you doing? Get these people out of here, they're clogging the hall. Get them down to the shuttle bay, there's room down there!" Doctor McCoy yelled at one of the men in the shirts who sported a goatee beard.

"Cupcake?" said Sheridan, grasping onto the stretcher with a tight grip

"Long story." Said McCoy

* * *

"Chekov do we have everyone?" asked Kirk

"Not yet sir, there's still another sixty-three life signs on board that ship." He said

"How much time until it blows Spock?" Kirk asked

"Twelve seconds." Spock said bluntly

"Damn it, Sulu raise shields and back us away full impulse." Kirk ordered

"Aye sir." Said Sulu, as he moved the Enterprise away from the dying Lexington

"But what about the others?" said Uhura

"We can't help them." Kirk said solemnly as they all watched the view screen. The image of the Earth ship getting smaller and suddenly it was engulfed in a bright ball of light. The Enterprise shook gently as the shockwave hit them. Silence was all that was heard on the bridge as they watched the Lexington become vaporized by the very engines that once powered it, but now was the cause of its own demise.

"How many did we beam aboard?" Kirk asked

"Forty-eight sir." Said Chekov

"Damn…" Kirk said to himself, wondering if there was more he could have done to have saved the rest of those people on the other ship. "Status report."

"Our shields are down to sixty-four percent and our warp drive is currently offline due to the attack from the Minbari vessel… Most of the maintenance crews are on deck six still repairing the damage caused by Nero's attack… Security has led the survivors we beamed over from the human ship down the shuttle bay and Doctor McCoy is administering treatments to the most critically injured as we speak." Spock said in a very logical and Vulcan way.

"Good… Kirk to Engineering." Kirk spoke as he pressed the comm. Button

"Aye sir, Scotty here." Came the very Scottish accented response from the newly appointed Chief Engineer

"Scotty, give me some good news. Tell me you can get the warp drive back online." Said Kirk

"Aye I can Captain, but I'll have to make a few repairs first. Whatever hit us sent a feedback loop through some of the main power transfer conduits down here and burned them out. But don't worry; I'll get this sweet young lassie backup and running within the hour." Scotty said cheerfully.

"That's great news Scotty, keep up the good work." Said Kirk

"Thanks you sir, happy to oblige." Said Scotty and the comm line ended

"He sounds like a happy kind of guy." Said Sulu

"Yeah, he is." Kirk grinned. "Sulu, plot a course to Earth and engage at full impulse. Spock you have the bridge, I'm going down to sickbay to check in on Captain Pike's condition, if anything happens let me know."

"Aye sir." Both Sulu and Spock said in unison as Kirk went to the turbolift and Spock took his place in the command chair.

* * *

Earth Alliance Border: Vega Colony; 8 July 2245

The Nova class dreadnought, EAS Achilles, and her escorts consisting of three Hyperion class heavy cruisers, the EAS Patton, the Gettysburg, and the Okinawa, and one other Nova class dreadnought, the EAS Midway; were on patrol near the Vega colony at the edge of Earth Alliance Space. So far two of the Earth Alliance's colonies had fallen, Jericho and Cyrus. It would only be a matter of time before the Minbari would attempt to attack either Sinzar, or Vega. Sinzar was closer to the border of Earth Alliance Space than Vega was, but you never know where the enemy would choose to strike next.

General Hague, a combat veteran of the Dilgar War, sat strapped in his command chair reading over the recent reports of Minbari ships being spotted by Earth Force reconnaissance patrols out beyond Earth Alliance space when his communications officer suddenly spoke in an urgent tone.

"General, sir, we're receiving a distress call!" he said

"Who is it from?" he asked, genuinely concerned. Obvious to him, and everyone else on board that another one of their ships had encountered the Minbari, and were defeated.

"It's from the Lexington sir!" he said

"The Lexington! That's Stern's ship, is there anything else!" Hague said

"No sir, just the distress signal, there are no following messages." Said the comm. Officer

"Damn… The Lexington is supposed to be in sector forty-nine. It's possible that could've been all destroyed by now… Comm officer, inform the fleet that we are going to investigate the distress call from the Lexington. Order Captain Saul on the Okinawa to assume command of the fleet, and have the Gettysburg follow us to assist in rescue operations.

"Yes sir." He replied

As the commands were sent out to the fleet, the EAS Achilles and the Hyperion class EAS Gettysburg formed their jump points and two swirling blue funnels of light appeared in space and the two Earth Force warships passed through those funnels into hyperspace.

* * *

As Kirk entered the sickbay, he could see that it was still in shambles, over by what used to be the far wall, the overhead stanchions laid on the deck, and the bulkheads were twisted and shredded and optic cables were exposed. There were a mixture of people in the sickbay, Starfleet personnel along with the members of the crew from the human ship they'd just rescued. Most with serious injuries, and even though the sickbay wasn't exactly in decent condition, the nurses were attending to their duties to care for them with distinction.

"Bones!" he called out, looking for his friend.

"Jim, over here." Came back a reply, looking around he saw McCoy attending to a severely burned young man, his body had been charred and blackened as if he had been stuck on a rotisserie and roasted over an open flame.

"How is he doing?" he asked

Looking at his friend, McCoy handed over the medical tricorder to the nurse who was assisting him and lead him over a short distance away. "Not good, I don't have all of the supplies or the equipment I need to properly treat him. Half of his internal organs have been literally cooked inside his own body… There's nothing I can do for him except make the pain easier to tolerate, but even then it won't be much. From what I've been able to scan, he can't be much older than eighteen or nineteen years old."

"Nineteen… He's nineteen." Said Sheridan as he walked over to McCoy and Kirk

"Jim this is Commander Sheridan, he's the first officer of the ship that exploded." Said McCoy

"The Lexington, it was called the Lexington." Sheridan said somberly.

"Commander Sheridan, this is James Kirk, acting Captain of the Enterprise." Said McCoy as he introduced them to each other.

Holding out his hand, Sheridan couldn't escape at how young Kirk looked as he shook his hand. "Captain Kirk. I'm sorry to intrude on your conversation with Doctor McCoy, but I couldn't help overhearing it."

"That's alright Commander, do you know him well?" asked Kirk

"Not really, no… I only met him briefly before we left Earth on our mission to this sector, his name is Ryan... This was his first assignment…" said Sheridan as a look of sadness crossed his eyes

"I'm sorry, I wish there was something more we could do for him." Said Kirk

"So do I." Sheridan responded

"I guess I could put him to sleep, a medically induced coma, but if I did that then he would only pass away even faster… But at least he won't suffer anymore." McCoy said, he was a doctor but he was also a realist. There was absolutely nothing he could do for him, with his sick bay half destroyed from Nero's attack, there was very little he could do for the most injured patients, except to try to make them as comfortable as possible before the end came for them. Otherwise if his sickbay were fully operational he never would've suggested such a thing. But in this situation, he had to consider the level of suffering and pain of his patients.

"I'll do it, I'm his commanding officer… It's my responsibility." Said Sheridan

"Are you sure about this?" asked McCoy

"…Yes…" he said

Nodding in understanding, McCoy stepped away from the two in order to find what he needed to make Ryan sleep.

"Captain, I was wondering about how many of my crew you were able to save?" asked Sheridan

"We were only able to save forty-eight, I'm sorry. There were still about sixty-three life signs still on board the Lexington right before it exploded, but there was nothing we could've done for them." Said Kirk with remorse

"No, it's okay. If you weren't here, none of us would have survived at all. The Minbari would've destroyed us along with the rest of our fleet. Believe me Captain, we're all in your debt." Said Sheridan.

Just then McCoy retuned with a hypo-spray with a orange colored liquid in an ampoule inserted in the bottom, "Here, you'll need to place the near his artery in his neck and press. The medication will be released into his blood stream. It shouldn't take long."

"Thanks doc…" said Sheridan and slowly stepped away towards Ryan's bio-deb.

"Com… Command… Er…" said Ryan in a hoarse, raspy voice. His body was trembling, and pain coursed throughout his entire body.

"Hello Ryan, I would ask how you were doing, but it seems kind of stupid right about now doesn't it?" said Sheridan, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Ryan said as he began coughing up blood. The nurse rushed over to his side, cleaning up the bile and blood while also trying to make him more at ease.

"The doctor gave me something, it'll help you sleep." Said Sheridan as he raised the hypo-spray, showing it to him

"Sir, you can't do that." Said the nurse.

"Nurse, it's okay." Said McCoy as he stood watch with Kirk.

The nurse, reluctantly stepping away, Sheridan looked back at Ryan. "I can give this to you if you want me too, like I said it'll help you sleep."

"I won't be waking up though won't I sir." Said Ryan. Sheridan, caught off guard by his question, didn't know exactly how to answer. "It's okay sir… I know… I overheard you guys talking over there, my hearing is pretty good, even though I'm like this." He coughed

"Ryan I'm sorry, I didn't know you were…" Sheridan began to say

"It's okay sir, I'm not a kid anymore… I'm dying, and I know it. I've lost all feeling in my legs and my right. Which I guess is a good thing, especially in the condition I'm in." he coughed up some more blood again. "Just let my parents know that I did good… Okay sir."

"Yeah, I'll let them know." Sheridan said with a lump in his throat. "Are you ready?"

"Yes sir…" said Ryan. Sheridan did as Doctor McCoy instructed and placed the hypo-spray to his neck and pressed it. There was a hissing sound as the medication passed right through his skin and into his blood stream. Ryan's eyes seemed to glaze over as his muscles relaxed and stopped seizing. "That feels better…" he said quietly and slipped away in a deep slumber, never to wake up.

Kirk and McCoy stepped away and allowed Sheridan some time alone with his crew member.

"Bones, I wanted to know how Captain Pike was doing since we came back from the Narada." Said Kirk

"I'll show you, he's back here." Said Bones as he lead his longtime friend into the back therapy room. Walking in the room, Kirk could see even more members of the Lexington crew taking up the beds. Pike, was laying down in a bed near the back wall.

"Captain Pike, sir." Said Kirk as he and McCoy approached

"Kirk, I take it that we were in a bit of a fire fight?" said Pike sarcastically

"Yes sir." Kirk smiled

"How many were we able to save?" he asked

"Forty-eight sir, but there were sixty-three that we couldn't rescue." Kirk answered

"Don't beat yourself up over it, you did your best. Now if you could fill me in on what's been going on here, I would really appreciate it." He said

"Of course sir, well it seems that after we rescued you from the Narada, all of the red-matter collided with each other and created another black hole. Nero's ship was right at the center of it and was swallowed by it. We tried to escape, but when we attempted to go to warp the black hole kept us in place, but our structural integrity was beginning to fracture and the warp core was nearing overload. The black hole was expanding we had only two choices; either eject the core and risk an anti-matter explosion right off our stern, killing all of us. Or turn the ship around and pass through the event horizon and exit the other side. As we saw it, there wasn't much of a choice, we knew that by entering the black hole we would be risking traveling to another point in time, but by not doing so, we would have either been torn apart by the gravitational force of the black hole." Explained Kirk

"Hmm… So we went through the black hole and ended up here, correct?" said Pike

"Yes, sir." Said Kirk

"But where and when exactly? I don't remember humans ever wearing those kinds of uniforms in the past, did we end up somewhere in the future?" Pike asked

"No sir, by our calculations we have actually ended up sometime in the year Twenty-Two Forty-Five. But…" said Kirk

"But what?" asked Pike

"Well sir, it appears that the black hole not only tore a hole through space-time, but also through the fabric of our reality as well." Said Kirk

Pike took a few moments and took the information in, "So you're saying that not only did we travel through time into the past, but we also travel into another universe?" said Pike

"Yes sir, and apparently in this universe Earth is at war with an alien race called the Minbari, and from the looks of it, it's not going very well." Said Kirk, looking around the room at the patients from the Lexington.

"I see, and I take it there is no current theory on how to get ourselves back to our own universe." Said Pike, already knowing the answer

"Spock thinks, and I have to agree with him on this one, that we're stuck here, at least for the foreseeable future anyway." Said Kirk

"I thought so… What about the status of the ship?" he asked

"Well sir, maintenance crews are still on deck six repairing the ship; the survivors of the Lexington have been escorted to the shuttle bay for now since it's the only place with enough room to hold everyone. Our shields are at sixty-four percent, and Scotty is currently repairing our warp drive." Said Kirk

"Scotty? Who's Scotty?" asked Pike

"Oh, he's the engineer who was on Delta-Vega. I ran into him there and he was able to transport us back to the Enterprise while it was still at warp by using his Transwarp-beaming theory formula he developed. He's a genius actually, a little lively, I guess you could say, but a genius." Said Kirk

"Uh-huh… Well anyway, it looks like I'm going to be here a while so I'm placing in full command as its official commanding officer." Said Pike

Kirk was a bit startled by his statement and actually went silent for a moment. "But sir, what are you talking about?"

"I'm no longer in command of the Enterprise, you are. I hereby promote you to Captain with all the authority and rights thereof. You are now the official Captain of the Enterprise, Kirk." Pike said

"But…" Kirk started to say but was cut off when McCoy spoke.

"Jim… He's paralyzed…" he said

"What!" Kirk exclaimed

"The Romulans broke his spine, I don't know how he was able to make it here to sickbay with his spine snapped in two, but he won't be able to walk again." Said McCoy

"But Bones, surely you can do something about it." Said Kirk

"Maybe, but I'm not a spinal surgeon Jim. I do have some basic knowledge in spinal surgery in cases of emergencies, but what he needs is a specialist. Besides, even if I did have the proper knowledge to perform the surgery, I don't have the medication or the equipment I need. Sickbay is in shambles, I have no way of doing the surgery." He said

"What about when we get back to Earth?" Kirk asked

"Well maybe, I have no idea about the level of medical knowledge that the people of this universe, does or does not have. There's simply no way to know until we get there. But even so, spinal surgery is extremely tricky. Even with all the advancements we've made in the field over the last three-hundred years… It might not work." He said

"Kirk… Don't worry about it. It's the risk we all take as Starfleet officers, I'll be alright." Said Pike, trying to calm him down. "You're the Captain now, and your priorities are to the ship and its crew. Not to a single person lying down in sickbay."

"Yes sir…" he said quietly

"Jim, it'll be okay, now go look after your ship." Said Pike

"Yes sir." Said Kirk and silently walked out of sickbay.

* * *

Hyperspace: Approaching Sector Forty-Nine

"General, we're coming up on the co-ordinance of the Lexington's last know position sir." Said the comm. Officer.

"Good, signal the Gettysburg we're about to exit hyperspace." Said Hague

"Yes sir." He replied

As the Achilles and the Gettysburg were bathed in the gravitational tidal forces of hyperspace, the red and black fluctuating "clouds" of hyperspace parted as the two Earth Force ships opened their jump points. Now entering back into normal space, Hague ordered that all weapons were to come to bear and to be ready just in case the Minbari were still in the area.

"Have our scans picked up the Lexington?" he asked

"Not yet sir," answered Commander Ronson, his first officer who was seated at the scanning station. "But I am picking up a lot of debris."

"Is it the Lexington and her fleet?" he asked, already fearing the worst

"I believe so sir, the debris pattern and the concentration suggests it." Ronson responded, "But I'm also picking up something else, not far from the main debris field."

"What is it?" he asked

"Stand by sir, still scanning…" He said as he monitored the readouts on his screen, "Sir, I'm picking up debris from a Minbari vessel."

"Say that again." Said Hague

"Minbari sir. I'm picking up the debris from a Minbari ship!" Ronson said enthusiastically

"Confirm that Commander." Said Hague, the very thought that a Minabri ship had been destroyed was almost too good to hear… Even if it did cost the lives of Lexington's entire fleet.

"The Gettysburg confirms it as well sir, approximately fifty-thousand kilometers off our port bow sir. There are remains of a Minbari warship." Said Ronson

"Escape pods? Are there any signs of survivors, human or Minbari?" asked Hague, capturing Minbari prisoners for interrogation would be impressive for Earth Force intelligence, however his main concern was for the crew of the Earth Force fleet.

"No sir, no life signs." Said Ronson

"So they destroyed ship, but at the cost of their lives…" Hague said solemnly, "They will be remembered as heroes."

The bridge of the Achilles was momentarily silent in remembrance of the Lexington and her fleet, until their scanners picked up the presence of another ship entering their scanning range. "Sir, a ship of unknown origins is approaching from beyond the asteroid field. The computer does not recognize the design." Said Ronson

"Put it up on the monitors." Said Hague as an image of a tiny vessel, not even three-hundred meters in length came into view. "Who are they?"

Before he was able to get an answer the comm. Officer chimed in, "Sir, we're being hailed from the alien ship."

"Well, guess we shouldn't be unfriendly, open channels and prepare to respond, have the translators online to broadcast in all known languages." Said Hague

"Uh, sir." Said the comm. Officer

"Yes, what is it?" said Hague. "Are we unable to respond?"

"It's not that sir, our communications are in perfect working order, but it's the hail from the alien ship… It's in English." He said

"English?" Hague said

"Yes sir, and its not being filtered by the translators either, they're speaking in English." He said

"Put them through." Ordered Hague and was astonished by what he heard.

* * *

The Enterprise was now flying by a gas giant with three rings near the outer edge of the local solar system at full impulse. Spock was in the Command chair going over the latest report that just came in from deck six when Ensign Chekov spoke up.

"Sir, our sensors are picking up a massive tachyon surge originating from the asteroid field we just left behind." Said Chekov

"A tachyon surge?" said Spock

"Yes sir." Chekov responded

"On screen." Spock said, and the viewscreen showed the asteroid field that they were once in, and in the middle of the field, two large swirling blue funnels of lights appeared, and two massive ships emerged from the funnels.

"Sir, our sensors indicate that those are the same design of ships that were destroyed by the Minbari vessel. They appeared to have come out of some unknown realm of subspace." Said Sulu

"Earth ships… Helm, turn us around and approach the Earth ships. They may be here looking for survivors of their fleet." Said Spock

"Yes sir." Said Sulu, and the Enterprise gracefully turned and began the journey back towards the asteroid field.

Just then, the doors to the turbo lift opened and Kirk stepped back onto the bridge.

"Ah Captain, I was about to contact you." Said Spock as he rose from the Command chair.

"What is it Spock?" Kirk asked

"Sensors have picked up these two Earth vessels emerging from an unknown realm of subspace." Said Spock

"Subspace?" asked Kirk

"Yes sir, apparently, the humans in this reality have discovered a way to traverse interstellar distances by a means other than warp drive. I've ordered the Enterprise to return to the asteroid field." Said Spock

"Good idea, they could be looking for survivors." Said Kirk

"My thoughts as well." Said Spock as he took his seat at the science station

"Kirk to Bones." Said Kirk as he pressed the comm. Button on his chair

"McCoy here." He responded

"Can you have someone escort Commander Sheridan to the bridge, it seems that his people have come looking for him." He said

"Will do." McCoy said and closed the channel

"Have they picked us up yet?" Kirk asked

"I don't believe so sir, at least they're not acting like they can." Said Sulu

"Sensors are showing multiple laser and plasma based weapons platforms as well as nuclear warheads. No artificial gravity and fusion based power reactors." Said Chekov and continued, "The larger vessel is reading at one-thousand five hundred and two meters in length, and the smaller vessel at one-thousand and twenty-five meters."

"They sure do like to make them big in this universe don't they?" Sulu asked

"I like the bigger one, it looks meaner." Said Chekov

"Really, I like the smaller one, it has that pre-warp feel to it. I always thought those ships were more interesting." Said Sulu

The turbo door then opened to have both Sheridan and McCoy exit it and onto the bridge.

"Bones, I thought you were going to send someone else to escort Commander Sheridan." Said Kirk

"The patients are stable and are being treated by the nurses, there's nothing else for me to do except stand around and look over their shoulders. I don't want to be in their way, besides if they need me, they knew where I am." Said McCoy

"Okay." Smiled Kirk, "Commander Sheridan, welcome to the bridge of the Enterprise."

"This is very impressive Captain." Said Sheridan as he looked around the bridge and then noticing the image on the viewscreen ahead of him.

"I was wondering if you would be willing to contact your ships for us, they might be more willing to listen to us if you were the one talking to them first." Said Kirk

"Of course." Said Sheridan

"Their sensors are scanning us sir, it looks like they finally noticed us." Said Sulu as he maneuvered the Enterprise in between the asteroids.

"Captain it seems that they have their weapons armed and ready. I think they expected to show up to a fight." Said Chekov

"Well can you blame them?" said Kirk

"Not really, every engagement that we've been involved in with Minbari has ended up in complete defeat for us." Said Sheridan

"Let's hail them." Said Kirk

"Hailing Channels are open sir." Said Chekov

"It's all yours." Kirk smiled

"Thank you." Said Sheridan. "This is Commander John Sheridan, first officer of the Lexington currently on board the USS Enterprise. Please respond."

A few moments went by before a response eventually came back, "We're receiving a signal sir." Said Sulu

"On screen." Said Kirk

The image of General Hague appeared and the look on his face pretty much said it all, astonishment, relief, excitement, and caution. "John, is that really you?"

"Hello sir, it's been a while." Sheridan smiled

"What the hell is going on? Our scans showed that the Lexington was destroyed along with the rest of your fleet." Said Hague

"It was sir, but the Enterprise saved us from the Minbari." Sheridan replied

"The Enterprise? I don't recall hearing about a ship named the Enterprise." Hague stated

"Yes sir I know, but with the Captain's permission," Sheridan looked back to Kirk, and received a welcoming nod, "I think it would be better if you would be willing to come over and see for yourself sir. You won't believe it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Earth Date: 9 July 2245**

**Earth Alliance Space: Vega Colony**

The Enterprise was currently in orbit around the Vega colony in, what Kirk and his crew discovered, was termed 'Earth Alliance' space. They had all learned a great deal in the last twenty-four hours since they rescued the crew of the Lexington, and they were still learning. At the moment Kirk was going over Earth Alliance history from some data files, given to him by General William Hague of the EAS Achilles, and exactly where it diverged from the Earth history, of his Earth. He was sitting at the desk and staring at the computer in the quarters he had chosen on the lower decks in the enlisted section of the ship, it wasn't like he had much of a choice. Captain Pike occupied the Captain's quarters, and he had never actually been assigned a living space because he wasn't originally supposed to be on the Enterprise in the first place. But in all actuality he didn't mind, at least he had a room, and it was to himself. Adjusting himself on his chair, he went over the data he was reading about the middle half of the twenty-first century on this Earth, and that's where it seemed to have deviated from the history he knew. On his Earth, the world had entered its third world war resulting in the deaths over nearly six-hundred million people, and several billion injured or wounded in one way or another because of the fighting. But for the Earth here, in this reality, that didn't happen. Oh, it happened eventually, but not until the latter part of the twenty-first century, and on a far smaller scale with only about eighty to one-hundred million dead or injured. It wasn't too long afterwards that the Earth Alliance was formed in about the year two-thousand and eighty-five.

The Earth Alliance was established by the countries of Australia, the United Kingdom, Canada, Ireland, the Netherlands, Japan, New Zealand, South Africa, and the United States in order to replace the ineffectual United Nations which had utterly failed to prevent the third world war from happening. After the war had ended, the founding nations also made a strong attempt to explore space by setting up bases on the moon and a colony on Mars by two-thousand and ninety. The government of the Earth Alliance is called Earth Gov and is headquartered in Earth Dome in Geneva, Switzerland. The Earth Alliance is a representative liberal democracy and is regulated by the Earth Alliance Constitution, which bears a strong resemblance to the United States Constitution and the British Parliamentary form of government. The Chief Executive of Earth Gov is the President, who in turn has a Vice-President and other assistants called ministers.

The legislature is called the Earth Senate, which consists of representatives from the Earth's nation-states. By twenty-one-twenty-two, the Earth Alliance had become the official governing body of all of humanity and Earth. However, some nations resisted joining the Earth Alliance, and they eventually resorted to violence to try and disrupt it. After San Diego was destroyed by a nuclear terrorist attack in twenty-one-fifty, the Earth Alliance defeated all opposing nations in a brief war, and the Earth Alliance became a true global government.

"Huh… Our Earth had been exploring the galaxy for nearly a century by that time. Not by much, but we were still out there." Kirk said to himself and continued to read.

Though Earth scientists had discovered hyperspace, they still were unable to send large objects such as ships through it, so the Earth Alliance began sending ships into space in which people had been put into stasis in the hopes of finding alien life.

[Brave, risky but brave.] He thought to himself

In twenty-one-fifty-six, a Centauri patrol fleet made contact with Earth after detecting the use of hyperspace to relay radio communications. After making first contact with the Centauri, the Earth Alliance saw massive growth. With technology purchased from the Centauri, chiefly with artistic and cultural items, but more importantly jump gate technology, the Earth Alliance was able to technologically advance hundreds of years in just a few decades. Humans began establishing footholds in other star systems. After the expansion brought Earth into conflict with a number of alien races, a military organization called 'Earth Force' was created by the Alliance to protect Earth and her colonies from alien attack.

"I wonder what kind of races." He said to himself again.

In twenty-two-thirty-one, in response to pleas for help from the League of Non-Aligned Worlds, the Earth Alliance became a galactic superpower when it declared war on the Dilgar. The Dilgar were a warlike, feline, species; motivated by the impending destruction of their homeworld as it faced its star going nova. They brutally invaded and conquered numerous worlds, using other aliens in sadistic medical and scientific experiments. Within a year of the Earth Alliance's entrance into the war the Dilgar were defeated, and Earth gained great influence among numerous alien governments.

"It looks like I'm going to have to read up more on this Dilgar War, the Earth Force and everything else too… Ugh, I haven't done this much reading since cramming for the finals back at the academy." Said Kirk. "Computer, search data files for Earth Force; single term, brief summary of history and rank structure."

The computer acknowledged his commands and began searching the files; once it found the appropriate files it flashed the information on his computer screen.

"Okay, back to studying I guess." He said

Earth Force was originally founded as a peacekeeping militia during the early years of the Earth Alliance in order to combat terrorism and was not formed as the official military arm of the Earth Alliance until after Earth gained jump gate technology from the Centauri, and when the Earth became in conflicts with other alien races. Earth Force is comprised of three separate branches; the Naval Fleet, Mobile Infantry, and Security Corp. Flag officers from all three divisions comprise a Joint Chiefs of Staff who report directly to the President of the Earth Alliance. The Earth Force Naval Fleet, or simply 'Fleet,' is the backbone of Earth Force; encompassing all of the interstellar military assets of the Earth Alliance. Fleet officers wear a standard blue uniform with the Earth Alliance Emblem on the left breast over an appropriate stat bar, with a unit patch or flight wings on the right upper shoulder and a divisional badge on the left.

Rank system of Earth Force Naval Officers are as follows, from lowest to highest; Ensign, Lieutenant Junior Grade, Lieutenant, Lieutenant Commander, Commander, Captain, Lower Rear Admiral, Upper Rear Admiral, Vice Admiral, Full Admiral, and Fleet Admiral.

"Similar to ours, so I shouldn't be having any problems remembering anyone's ranks, so that's good." As Kirk continued to read, the door chimed, signaling someone was outside his room. "Come in."

The door slip open and McCoy walked in, looking exhausted. "Hey Jim, you hungry?"

"As a matter of fact, yeah I am." Kirk said and turned off the monitor

"Good, I'll buy breakfast, let's go get something to eat." He said and walked out into the corridor. "So what are you reading in there anyway?"

"Trying to catch up on the history of Earth in this universe." He said as they passed by some of the enlisted personnel, making their way to the turbo lift.

"Yeah, so how's it going?" said McCoy

"Reading… Lots and lots of reading. From what can tell their history is almost identical to our up until around the mid twenty-first century when we had Third World War, they didn't have theirs until much later, and apparently they didn't encounter their first alien race until midway during the twenty-second century, a race the Centauri. I haven't read up on them yet." Said Kirk as they entered the turbo list. "Deck Eight… From what I've been able to gather the Earth in this universe are several centuries behind us technologically."

"I have to agree, from what some of the patients have told me, they've never seen a ship like the Enterprise before." Said McCoy

"How are they doing?" Kirk asked

"We've lost five, their injuries were just too severe and I simply didn't have the resources to save them. Three have been transferred planet side to the local medical facilities on the colony, and two of them are still on board. They're stabile, but I feel that if we try to move them in their current conditions, that they might end up worse. So for now they're going to be staying in sickbay for the next several days." McCoy said tiredly

"What about Captain Pike, were you able to get in contact with any of their doctors?" Kirk asked

"Several actually, one of them thinks that he might be able to help, but there will still be only a fifty-fifty chance that he'll be able to get any feelings back in his lower body, let alone walk again." He said

"Well… Fifty-fifty is better than nothing." Kirk said quietly as the turbo lift doors opened.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do?" asked McCoy

"What do you mean?" Kirk asked in return

"What do you think I mean? That pointy eared elf said that we're pretty much stuck here, there's no Starfleet, no Federation, and the Earth here is in the middle of an interstellar with a more advanced race, and losing badly." Said McCoy as he and Kirk entered the Mess Hall.

Kirk and McCoy grabbed their trays from the food dispensers and found an empty table. "I'm not sure… I don't know if we have any real options. It's Earth after all; maybe not our Earth, but Earth still the same. Most of the crew came from Earth, with the few exceptions. Even though we know in our minds that it's not the same, the thought of Earth losing a war to a technologically superior and aggressive enemy is unsettling to say the least. I've heard some of the crew talking about joining the Earth Alliance and helping them, seeing as how we're not going anywhere any time soon." Said Kirk

"But Jim, doesn't that go against the Prime Directive?" asked McCoy.

"I don't see how." Said Kirk

"Oh come on Jim, The Prime Directive states that; as the right of each sentient species to live in accordance with its normal and natural cultural evolution is considered sacred, no Starfleet personnel, Federation citizen and, or, representative may interfere with the normal and healthy development of alien life and culture. Such interference includes introducing superior knowledge, strength, or technology to a world whose society is incapable of handling such advantages wisely. Starfleet personnel cannot violate this Prime Directive, even to save their lives and, or, their ship or installation, unless they are acting to right an earlier violation or an accidental contamination of said culture. If we start helping them out to fight these Minbori or whatever they're called, then that's exactly what we'll be doing." Said McCoy as took a bite of out sausage and egg sandwich.

"Minbari, not Minbori. Besides Bones, the Prime Directive was intended mainly for pre-warp cavitations that had not been in contact with other alien species other than their own, and for those who are warp capable, it is supposed to allow the lesser advanced species to progress on their own accord without outside interference. But, what I do know, is that absolutely no one ever intended for a Federation starship to be stranded in the middle of another universe with little to no chances of making it back home. We're going to have to survive in this universe, because whether we like it or not, this is our home now. Like you said earlier Bones, there is no Starfleet and no Federation here, so technically, we wouldn't be violating anything because Starfleet regulations and policies don't exist here." Said Kirk as he took a sip of his coffee and a bite from his French toast.

"Still, if we stay, then we would be undoubtedly drawn into the middle of their war, we would be drafted into their military or whatever passes for it, and we would be sharing technologies far more advanced than anything they currently have. You saw the faces of the Earth Force officers, hell, the faces of all of the Earth Force personnel, when we beamed them over. Not just from the Lexington either, what was his name? General Hague?" McCoy said and received a nod from Kirk. "You saw his expressions when we beamed him aboard to talk to the survivors of the Lexington crew, it was like they just discovered a treasure trove and couldn't wait to dig in and start counting how much it was worth. From what we already know from our sensor scans, they have no artificial gravity, no shields, and no warp drive although they do use some other form of Faster-than-Light travel, but that's beside the point. Our technology can give them an unprecedented advantage."

"An advantage that'll allow them to survive this war. From the data files we received from the EAS Achilles, the Minbari are known to shoot down and destroy ships that have been crippled in combat and those who have already surrendered. They don't take prisoners and have even recently rebuffed a plea for a surrender on behalf of the Earth Alliance." Said Kirk

"Hmm… I didn't know that… Still, do you think it's the ethical thing to do?" asked McCoy

"Again, I'm not sure we have much choice, we're here now. We have to start thinking about how we're going to go about surviving here. Even if that mean that we have to enlist ourselves in their Earth Force and go to war against the Minbari." Kirk said as he took another bite

"Okay, say that we do end up helping them and give them our technology, what about us? What exactly are we going to do? Become drafted? I'm not going through basic training again and I'm not going to medical school again either." Said McCoy

"Good point… I'll see what I can do, hopefully they give us a good deal, because I think It'll be pretty ugly if they try to take our technology without giving us something in return, or at the very least without asking for it." Said Kirk

* * *

**EAS Achilles, in orbit of Vega Colony**

"Are you sure about these people Will, I read your report and I have to say it sounds like science fiction." Said the image of General Robert Lefcourt.

"Believe me Robert, you have to see it for yourself to believe it, now as for the story about where they came from; I'm not so sure if I completely buy it or not. There are a few members of the crew whose races I've never seen before, so there might be some credence to it, but that's not what interests me. What interests me is their technology, there are technologies on board their ship that are centuries ahead of us. Centuries! I've seen things that you wouldn't have thought possible." Said Hague

"Oh, like what exactly? You're didn't go into any great detail other than they had advanced technology which could help us." Said Lefcourt, his interest peeking.

"Well, I don't want to say too much over an open channel, even if it is encrypted, but I will tell you this, with the technology they have on their ship, if we are able to adapt it to our ships, we can turn the tide of this war and beat back the Minbari for good." Said Hague

"Really?" Lefcourt stated

"Oh yes." Hague smiled, "But it's like I said, you'll have to see it to believe it."

"How do you plan on acquiring their technology in the first place? If what they say is true and they are from another universe, wouldn't they're first priority is to be finding a way back? And if not, what makes you sure that they'll stay and help us?" asked Lefcourt

"I have a meeting with their Captain this afternoon to discuss the matters, form my impressions I don't believe that they are able to get back from where they originally came from, so I'm hoping that they will be a little more receptive because of that." Said Hague

"I see… Will… If for whatever reason you can't find a way to negotiate a deal with them, then…" Lefcourt went silent

"Then what?" Hague asked

"Do whatever it takes to get that technology, even by force if you have to." Said Lefcourt

"What? But Robert, they're humans." Said Hague

"Humans or not, if what you say about their technology is true, then we cannot under any circumstance allow such technologies to slip through our fingers. Not when it could possibly save us from the Minbari… Will… We just lost contact with Bravo Fleet…" he said solemnly

"Bravo fleet…" Hague's eyes went wide. "That's Tom's fleet isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Said Lefcourt

"How long ago?" he asked

"About three hours ago, they were supposed to report in on a status update but… They never did, we've received some very short and garbled transmissions, we think it was from them, but we can't confirm it." He answered

"They were supposed to be on patrol mission near the Regula system weren't they?" Hague asked

"Yeah, they were… There were over forty ships in that fleet Will, over seventeen thousand people, and you know how the Minbari are." Lefcourt said

"Yes I know, I hope they died quickly…" Hague said quietly

"Knowing the Minbari ships compared to ours… That's probably what happened. We can't keep losing like this Will, we need their technology, anything that can help us in this war is one life that we've helped save, instead of sending off to their death." Lefcourt stated

"Has Earth Gov tried sending out another signal to the Minbari?" Hague asked

"The President relayed another surrender to their people a few days ago, but as of yet… No response." He said

"They won't answer…" Hague said

"I know… They're intent on wiping us out from what it looks like… I only hope that this little ship of yours turns out to be the Genie in the Bottle, otherwise, I don't see how we're going to win this war." Said Lefcourt

"Nor do I." Hague replied

* * *

**USS Enterprise, in orbit of Vega Colony**

Gathered in the briefing room were all of the Enterprise's senior staff officers, Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, the new chief engineer Lt. Commander Scott, Chief Medical Officer Lt. Commander McCoy, Communication's Officer Lt. Uhura, Lt. Sulu and Ensign Chekov. All of who were sitting in their seats around the main conference table.

"Captain, we appear to be missing our chief of security." Stated Spock

"He should be on his way up shortly. I notified him earlier of his new promotion, given the fact that our previous security chief was killed on deck six during Nero's attack, needless to say he seemed a bit overwhelmed about his new position." Kirk was saying as said security chief entered the briefing room. "Ah, Cupcake have a seat." He motioned to an empty chair.

He was starting to get very annoyed at his new nickname, especially when everyone on board the Enterprise was starting to call him 'Cupcake' besides just the Captain. A Captain that he had beaten the tar out of a few years ago in a bar and only a few days ago was nothing more than a cadet the same as he was, but for some reason, now commanded the Enterprise and was officially promoted to the rank of Captain, by Captain Pike himself. Although he had to admit that the punk did happen to save their lives, the Earth and destroy the alien ship and rescue the crew of the Lexington. Not only that, but he also just promoted him to the rank of Lieutenant-Commander to the position of chief of security about eight years early, so he guessed that he could put up with the nickname for now. "Yes sir." He said, and took his seat.

"Good, now that everyone's here let's get started. I can only assume that everyone has been thinking about how we're going to continue in this new universe that we're in?" Asked Kirk, receiving nods from everyone around the table.

"Aye, my staff down in engineering have been doing nothing else but jabbering on about it. What are they going to do? Where will they go? What about their families back home, and the like. Me personally, I can't wait to get my hands on one of their jump engines and tear that thing apart to see how it works, I suspect that I'll have a grand ole' time working with those things." Scotty said smiling

"Okay I guess we know where Scotty stands, how about everyone else?" asked Kirk

"It's not like we really have a choice, we can't go back to our universe and we can't go flying around aimlessly for the rest of our lives, avoiding everyone we run into. With the Earth in the middle of a war, and losing, I say we do our best and help them out. We might not win but at least we'll be giving them a fighting chance." Said Sulu

"But what about the Prime Directive? They're clearly not as advanced as we are. Won't we be contaminating their society?" asked Chekov

"There won't be much to contaminate if they're wiped out of existence. I don't about the rest of you but I've been reading their history last night, especially their current situation with the Minbari." Stated Sulu. "One of their ships, called the EAS Prometheus along with her escorts, encountered them on the edge of Minbari space. Now the mission was strictly supposed to be a reconnaissance mission and was not supposed to be a first contact mission. However the fleet commander, a Captain Jankowski I think, spotted the Minbari and decided to shadow them. Now what he did was wrong, yes, but it didn't constitute what the Minbari did afterwards."

"Which was?" asked the newly promoted security chief, oblivious about the current state of affairs in this reality.

"The Minbari approached the Earth Force fleet with their gunports open, apparently Jankowski's idea was to gain as much information about the Minbari cruisers and then leave before they were noticed, but that obviously didn't happen. When the Minbari cruisers were approaching the Earth Force fleet with their gunports open, Jankowski began sending multiple signals to the Minbari to halt their advance and that their open gunports were a sign of hostility and that they would defend themselves if provoked. He tried several times to get the Minbari to understand, but the Minbari scanners had knocked their jump engines offline and their stealth technology made the Earth Force targeting scanners useless. The Prometheus picked up an energy spike from the Minbari and fired on the Minbari ships. After which, the Earth Force fleet were finally able to bring their jump engines back online and retreated back to Earth Alliance space." Sulu explained.

"What Lt. Sulu has stated is true, however, according to the data files we received; an ambassador from a species called the Centauri explained afterwards that such a gesture was considered to be a sign friendship which is traditional among the Minbari." Said Spock in his usual Vulcan tone.

"Yes but how can the humans of this universe know what Minbari traditions are if they had never encountered them before?" said McCoy

"Good point. But if Earth found out what really happened then why didn't they try to apologize to the Minbari?" asked Chekov

"According to the files, they did. On many occasions, the Earth Alliance government made official pleas of apologies to the Minbari through all possible diplomatic channels, and even tried to obtain help from neutral alien races to explain the situation to the Minbari government that what had happened was indeed an accident, a misunderstanding on both parts. However, no alien race wanted to incur the wrath of the Minbari military, and did not get involved so Earth was left to fight the Minbari alone." Said Spock

"You mean their allies abandoned them?" asked Uhura

"It would seem so. Technologically the Minbari seems to be the most advanced species in this universe. Added to that, that the Minbari have not displayed the practice of taking prisoners, it would also be logical to conclude that the Minbari intend on exterminating the human species as a whole." Spock answered

"Genocide!" Uhura exclaimed

"That is correct." Said Spock, suppressing a glimmering spark of anger. Flashes of the Vulcan homeworld came to the forefront of his mind as he remembered Nero destroying the planet of his birth, and killing over six billion people.

"Okay, so back to the original subject matter… What are we going to do? Do we help them and give them access to our advanced technology to help them fight the Minbari? Or do we leave, not involve ourselves and attempt to find a way home back to our universe?" asked Kirk

"Well that's a no brainer." Said Cupcake, "We give the Earth whatever they need. If these Minbari are intending to kill off the human race, we have to stop them. No one deserves that."

"I agree, these Minbari lads need to get their collectives heads out of their arses and realize that they don't have the right to commit genocide on anyone." Scotty spoke

"Is there anyone with a different opinion on the matter?" asked Kirk as he looked around the conference table. Without receiving a word to the contrary, continued. "Then we are all in agreement, Scotty, Mr. Spock I want the two of to coordinate with the Earth Force scientists about our technology and how to best integrate it into theirs. If they ask for it, if they don't then we'll 'suggest' it."

"Of course they'll ask for it, why wouldn't they?" said McCoy, "I bet they're clamoring to think up ways to use our technology on their ships right now as we speak." Said McCoy

"I know Bones, I'm just saying that we should approach the subject cautiously. We need assurances about ourselves as well. We don't want to seem too eager. I'll speak with General Hague on the matter in our meeting this afternoon. I'm trying to establish some guarantees for our future too, you know." Said Kirk

"They will probably want us to serve in their Earth Force, if it were me that's what I would ask for." Said Chekov

"Why do say that?" asked Sulu

"Well if it were me, I would want to make things as easy as possible for both sides. If they had the advanced technology that I wanted for my people, I could just as easily take it from them, but it could take years even decades to reverse engineer the technology on my own. But if I was to make them an offer to join my side, I would try to give them as much as I could without making myself seem too desperate, such as maybe either the same or even higher positions in my government, maybe even a little extra. That way not only do I have their technology in my possession, but I would also have their knowledge and expertise as well. So instead of reproducing their technology after a period of decades, it would be take a considerably less amount of time. Especially if I was in the middle of a losing war." Chekov explained

"Ensign Chekov's explanation seems to be logical." Said Spock

"Yes it does, I just hope that General Hague and his people will see it the same way." Said Kirk

* * *

**Sector Forty-Nine**

**Minbari Federation War cruiser, the Trigati**

Sineval, the Captain of the Trigati, watched from the command center as his ship exited hyperspace in search of the Drala Fi. They had been overdue for a status report on their most recent engagement with the humans, so the Trigati was ordered to go and investigate. It was possible that perhaps the Drala Fi's communications system was damaged during the battle, as unlikely as that seemed, however he had his orders. Sineval wasn't worried in the slightest, he had known Tro'shan since childhood and was a very capable commander. Worthy of commanding the Minbari Federation's flagship.

"We have exited hyperspace Captain." Said Kalain, Sineval's first officer

"Good commander, begin scans of the local area. According to our last reports the Drala Fi was engaged in battle with a small human fleet in this sector." Said Sineval

"Yes sir," said Kalain as he relayed the commands to the bridge. "What do you think happened to them sir.?" He asked

"Oh who knows Kalain, they could have had a simple communications problem, nothing more than that I would imagine." Said Sineval, sure of himself that that was all that had went wrong.

"You don't suppose that perhaps the Humans may have damaged the Drala Fi in any way do you sir?" Kalain smirked

Laughing out loud, neither one of the Minbari warriors could hold back their amusement. "Kalain you have a strange sense of humor. Since when has an Earth vessel ever been able to damage one of our ships? Other than the cowardly surprise attack that killed our great leader Dukhat that is? Since this holy crusaded has started, the Humans haven't stood a chance against us." Said Sineval

"Never." Said Kalain, trying to catch his breath. As he did, his eyes focused on the holographic image in front of him. "That appears to be a debris field."

"So it is," said Sineval. "Bridge confirm the origin of the debris field in front of us."

"The debris is from the remains of Human vessels sir." Came the response from the bridge.

"Any life signs?" Sineval asked, already knowing the answer

"Negative sir, no life signs detected." Said the bridge

"Of course, why would there be?" said Kalain, "It appears that the Drala Fi has been through here after all."

"Indeed." Sineval smiled, another great victory for their holy cause

"Captain we are picking up another debris field approximately twenty-thousand kilometers to our starboard bow." Said the bridge

"Set course and investigate." Sineval ordered

As the graceful, blue Minbari vessel turned in space, little did the crew of the Trigati know at what they would discover.

"It looks like that one of the Human ships attempted to escape, how pitiful." Said Kalain, shaking his head.

Sineval on the other hand saw something that didn't sit well with him, it couldn't have been what he thought it was of course. That would be impossible, but he had to be sure. "Bridge, zoom image on the far port of the debris field."

"What is it sir?" asked Kalain

"I'm not sure…" said Sineval, looking more serious now than he had a few minutes ago.

As the image magnified on the location that Sineval had ordered, a collective gasp could be heard as the image revealed scattered remains of blue poly-crystalline armor surrounding the floating wreckage of what was once a gravitic maneuvering fin of a Sharlin class Minbari war cruiser.

"Im… Impossible…" Kalain stuttered, shocked by the horrific sight in front of him

"Bridge scan that wreckage, I want conformation at what I'm seeing!" Shouted Sineval, seething with rage. [How is this possible? It can't be, it just can't.] he thought to himself

"Captain… It… Our scans…" the bridge officer choked.

"What? What is it!" Sineval shouted

"Sir, our scans show that, the debris field is the remains of a Sharlin class cruiser…" said the bridge officer

"Scan the wreckage, full spectrum sweep, I want to know how one of our ships was destroyed!" Sineval commanded in a booming voice

"Is it the Drala Fi?" asked Kalain

"I don't know… It can't be… Tro'shan was an experienced commander and destroyed more Human ships than any of us. But, at the same time… The Drala Fi was the only vessel assigned to this sector." Said Sineval

"Kalain to the bridge, send out the shuttles and fighters and search for the ship's recording device, if it survived I want it brought on board and analyzed as soon as possible." He ordered

"Good call, if it did in fact survive we may be able to retrieve the data from the device and see what happened to them." Said Sineval

As the minutes passed, the anger could be felt rising exponentially at the thought of the Drala Fi, the Minbari flagship, being destroyed by the filthy Humans. The Trigati continued the scans of the debris field, picking up unusual readings as they did so.

"Bridge to Captain Sineval."

"What is it?" he responded

"Sir our sensors are picking up trace energy signatures of anti-matter." The bridge officer replied

"Anti-matter?" he said

"Yes sir, from the debris pattern, it appears that the explosion took place internally." Said the bridge officer

"Internally… The explosion happened from the inside? Is it possible that one of the secondary anti-matter generators malfunctioned?" he asked

"Unknown sir, without a more detailed analysis we won't know." Said the bridge

"Instruct the shuttles and fighters to collect as much of the wreckage as possible." He instructed

"Sir, one of the fighters have reported that they have found the recording device, they are on their way back to the ship." Said Kalain

"Good. I want to know what happened here." Said Sineval

Shortly after, on the bridge Sineval and Kalain joined the rest of the bridge crew as they began retrieving the data from the recording device. "Deroon, what's the status?"

"Captain, we've recovering the data from the device as we speak. It was heavily damaged however, the data files seem to be approximately eighty percent intact." Deroon stated

"Good, let's see the most recent external recordings. I want to see if it was indeed a Human ship that destroyed the Drala Fi." Said Sineval

"Yes sir." She said, and on the monitors showed a static filled image of a strange, and unknown ship firing upon the Drala Fi. Blue beams of energy, impacted the hull, along with a series of what appeared to be glowing spheres, which they could only assumed to be some form of projectile weaponry. The recording also showed the Drala Fi giving chase after the alien vessel as they launched their fighters. The ship destroyed the fighters and fired another salvo of glowing orbs. Afterwards the Drala Fi, closed the distance and fired again, this time it struck the alien vessel, however instead of destroying the offending ship, it merely stopped just short of striking the hull. It was unclear, but it looked as if the neutron beam struck something else instead of the ship. Not long after that, the image went out to black… Nothing more was recorded.

"What species does that ship belong to?" said Kalain

"I don't know, I've never seen a ship of that design before." Said Sineval "Are there any transmissions recorded?"

"I believe so sir." Said Deroon

As she played the last transmission, it revealed what they feared the most. The image of human… A human who called himself James T. Kirk… The Captain of the ship who destroyed the Drala Fi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Earth Alliance: Sol System - Saturn moon, Titan**

**Earth Force secret research and development facility **

**Earth Date: 27 August 2245**

Spock opened his eyes by the sound of the alarm going off by his bedside; while he rubbed the sleep from his eyes a slender, chocolate toned arm reached across his bare chest and tapped the alarm off, the numbers flashing '0600.'

"Mmm… Good morning." sounded the sweet, sensual voice who laid next to him in bed.

"Good morning Nyota." Said Spock

She smiled down at the Vulcan below her and pressed her nude body against his as she leaned down and kissed him. Taking her in his arms, he gently rolled her over on her back and returned the favor.

"Mmm, that's a nice way to wake up in the morning." She smiled up at him

"I must agree." Spock said and kissed her again

Spock and Uhura had grown increasingly close in a relatively short period of time. Their romantic relationship blossomed rather quickly and they were now officially a couple. Even though technically they had their own separate quarters at on board the Enterprise, they spent most of their time together. After their morning "routine," both Spock and Uhura enjoyed a morning shower together before getting dressed in their Earth Force uniforms and headed down to the mess hall for breakfast.

It has been over a month and a half since the crew of the Enterprise entered this universe, and everything had gone fairly smooth for both the crew and for Earth Force as well. It was agreed that the crew of the Enterprise would be integrated into the Earth Alliance as full citizens and will join Earth Force in their effort to fight the Minbari. Each member would be granted their equivalent rank in Earth Force; their backgrounds would be classified as Top Secret as well as their security clearances. In exchange, the crew will assist the scientists and engineers at the Titan R&D facility in reverse engineering Starfleet technology from the Enterprise. They would be allowed to either remain in their quarters aboard the Enterprise, or they would be able to request quarters in the facility itself, among the Titan staff.

Most opted for the former rather than the latter. The four Vulcan elders however, because they were not a part of the Starfleet personnel, were given refugee status with Earth Alliance citizenship pending and were brought on as scientific consultants to Earth Force and given quarters on Titan. A special "hanger" of sorts was constructed as quickly as possible on the surface of Titan in order to secure and shield the Enterprise from any onlookers, passer-bys, or visual scans directed at Titan. It wasn't so much of Earth Force personnel that they were worried about, even though you can never be completely sure, but more instead about the Minbari; should they ever send a probe into the Sol System without their knowledge; they didn't want their secret project to be leaked to the enemy.

As Spock and Uhura entered the Mess Hall, they noticed that Sulu, Chekov and Scotty, dressed in their Earth Force uniforms also, were already enjoying their breakfast at a nearby table and decided to join them after receiving their trays from the food processors.

"Oi, good morning to you Mr. Spock and Lt. Uhura; how are the two of you doing on this glorious of morning?" said a rather cheerful Scotty.

"We are doing rather well Mr. Scott, thank you." Spock said plainly

"You seem to be in a cheerful mood this morning." Uhura smiled

"Yeah he is, ask him why." Said Sulu as he took a bite from his stack of pancakes.

"Oh, okay. Why are you in such a good this morning Scotty?" she said

"Well lassie, that would be because I think I've figured out a way to successfully combine the two different drive technologies from the Enterprise with the Jump Engines used by current Earth Force ships, that's why." Scotty said with the biggest grin on his face.

"Really, I though the two technologies were completely incompatible with each other?" asked Uhura

"Well by themselves, yes that is true, but not if you happen to factor in my formula for transwarp beaming and integrate it with the warp field equations of our warp drive along with the physics of jump point technology used by Earth Force." Scotty said feeling proud of himself and taking a huge bite out his toast and jam.

"I'm sorry Scotty now you have me confused, what does your formula for transwarp beaming have anything to do with FTL drives?" she asked

"I'm glad you asked! You see, individually, the two drives systems are completely unable to be blended together. Warp Drive has to function in one specific way, as with Jump Engines. Two different fields of physics working against each other, but by throwing a third party into the mix, the equations for brilliant system of transwarp beaming; all of a sudden they start to act civil with one another, and begin to talk to each other. You see where I'm going with this lass?" Scotty asked

"I'm sorry Scotty, but no I don't." she said

"Fascinating." Said Spock

"Oh, so do you get it Mr. Spock?" Scotty asked

"If I am correct, I believe you speaking of Transwarp Drive." Said Spock quizzically

"Aye, score one for the Vulcan! Congradulations Mr. Spock, correct guess on the first try, I'm impressed." Scotty beamed

"Transwarp? Is that even possible, I've heard some theories back at the academy but nothing more than that." Said Uhura, her interests in the subject matter deepening

"Aye lassie, it is. You see it took me up until late last night before I figured out that their form of Interstellar travel could in fact be translated as a variant of a theoretical transwarp drive, and when I did that, I added my equations of transwarp beaming into the mix and all of a sudden, it made sense. It is possible to meld the two different modes of interstellar drives together into one, and be able to get them to function as a single cohesive mind, so to speak, instead of two. You'll be able to get the speed and efficiency of traveling at hyperspace speeds, but you'll have all the safety protocols that allows warp drive possible." Scotty smiled

"Trust me guys, he's been going on like this ever since we came in here." Smiled Sulu

"Actually I find it very interesting." Replied Chekov.

"Well thank you lad, I really appreciate it, it's nice to know that I have the attention of at least one person at the table." Said Scotty, giving Sulu a look

"Hey I never said I wasn't interested, I just said that you've been going on about it all morning." Sulu defended himself while taking another bite out of his pancakes. "Besides, you'll be able to explain all of this again in our briefing with the Earth Force top brass this afternoon on Titan."

"Aye, you're right! I must admit Mr. Sulu you sure do know how to brighten my day!" Scotty said and slapped his back, causing Sulu to temporarily choke on his food.

"Where are Doctor McCoy and the Captain?" asked Spock, just now noticing their absence

"They left right before you came in sir, I believe they were going down moon-side to visit Captain… Er, I mean Admiral Pike." Said Chekov as he was finishing up his plate.

* * *

**Titan R&D Facility, Physical Therapy and Rehabilitation Center**

The operation had been successful, for the most part; the doctor said that there should be around eighty to ninety percent recovery from his injuries; however a full recovery would be slim. Still an eighty percent recover is far better than no recovery. The newly promoted, Admiral Christopher Pike was holding himself up on a set of parallel bars forcing his legs to move. Re-leaning how to walk was an extremely painful and long procedure. And incredibly frustrating as the mind is willing, but the body is not. As his legs slowly and agonizingly stepped forward, one small step at a time, under the watchful eye of his nurse, he looked up to see McCoy and Kirk walk into the room.

"You know I have to say, I don't I'll quite ever get used to seeing you two in those uniforms." Pike smiled, directing his comments to both of them.

"How are you doing today sir?" asked McCoy

"Not bad, considering that I'm having to re-learn how to walk and everything." Pike grimaced as he took another small step forward. "You know what though; I have noticed at least one thing that's the same about both universes…"

"What's that sir?" asked Kirk

"The hospital food is terrible; I mean seriously, you call that yellow stuff they serve for breakfast eggs? More like a yellow, wet sponge with added flavoring." Said Pike as he gingerly took another step forward

"Okay sir, just one more step and you'll done with your therapy treatments for today." Said the rather attractive blond nurse

Pike struggled with his last step and almost buckled, but was able to hold himself up on the bars. Kirk and the nurse helped him to stand as McCoy retrieved his wheelchair. "Okay that's it, I'm done… I can't believe how hard it is to do something that you already know how to do."

"It'll take time sir, your body will remember and it will get easier, I promise." Said the nurse

"I hope so." Said Pike as she wheeled him out of the therapy room and down the hall. "What do we have on the agenda today gentlemen?"

"Well sir, we have that briefing this afternoon with the Earth Alliance officials and Generals, everyone from the Enterprise is going to be giving a brief on their areas of expertise according to the need of the Earth Alliance and what we can do to improve their current technology and so on." Said Kirk

"Good." Pike said as they came to a stop

"Okay sir, here's your room." Said the nurse as she pressed the panel to open the door. "Now if you'll wait here a minute I'll get your bath running and I can get you all clean." She smiled

McCoy and Kirk's jaws dropped nearly at the same time as they heard those words, and as she left for the bath they could actually hears the water running. Turning their heads back to Pike he merely responded with a sly grin and a shrug of his shoulders.

"You've got to be kidding me." Said Kirk

"What can I say, it's policy." As the nurse walked back into the main living area and began to wheel him in to the bathroom. "I'll see you gentlemen this afternoon."

* * *

**Titan R&D Conference Room**

General William Hague, General Robert Lefcourt, Earth Alliance Senator Ronald Quantrell, Vice-President Luis Santiago, and President Elizabeth Levy were greeted by the officers of the Enterprise with much anticipation, for both parties. This project to reverse engineer Starfleet technology was the first priority for everyone with the security clearance to know about the project. It could mean the difference between extinction and survival for the entire human race.

"I didn't know the president herself would be here." Chekov whispered

"Neither did I." said Sulu, obviously the importance of this project was not to be taken lightly.

They took their seats according to rank and level of importance, the president of course sat at the head of the table with the Vice-President, the Senator and the Generals on her right, with Admiral Pike, Captain Kirk and the rest of the Enterprise officers on her left.

President Levy took control of the opening statements of the meeting as everyone took their seats. "Good afternoon everyone, first of all, just for the record I would like to introduce everyone attending this brief. Mainly for myself since this is the first time that I have met most of you. To my right are the Vice-President, Senator Ronald Quantrell and Generals Lefcourt and Hague." She Spoke as each individual nodded in return. "To my left are Admiral Pike, Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, Chief Medical Officer Lt. Commander McCoy, Lt. Commander Scott, Lieutenants Sulu and Uhura and Ensign… Chechov?"

"Ensign Chekov, Madam President. Pavel Andreievich Chekov." The young ensign smiled with a Russian accent.

"Ensign Chekov, thank you." She smiled back. "Now, seeing that we've observed all the pleasantries, let's get down to business shall we. I have to admit that when I first read the reports given by both Generals Hague and Lefcourt that I was, shall we say, skeptical about… I still don't really believe in alternate timelines or parallel universes or anything like that. I have bigger things to worry about, but seeing that the technology on board the Enterprise is more advanced and unlike anything we have ever seen before… As well as certain individual aliens, let's just say that I'm open to the subject. However, let's get on with the point of this briefing and that's about how we can successfully reverse engineer and integrate your technology with ours." She stated

"Thank you Madam President." Replied Pike as he pressed in a few commands on his computer at the table, which then revealed an image of a Sharlin Class war cruiser on the wall mounted monitor located at the other end of the conference table. "This is of course the Minbari war ship recorded by the Enterprise's sensors shortly it was destroyed."

"The Black Star…" Said Hague, remembering that day very well. He had received the distress signal from the Lexington, and when he went to their aid, he'd discovered that the ship was already destroyed, but the crew had been rescued by the Enterprise. "Hmph, good riddens… That ship was intent on killing everyone, but unfortunately it ran into you lot. Oh by the way Captain Kirk, I hear that the Minbari have a nickname for you."

"Oh?" Kirk said surprisingly, "I didn't even know that they knew me."

"Apparently, our intelligence report indicated that one of their warships investigated Sector Forty-nine after the Black Star's destruction and found the ship's recording device, damaged but still intact. Similar to a black box device in the twentieth and twenty-first centuries, from what information we could gather, it seems that your transmission to the Black Star before you blew it to hell survived on that device. They've begun you calling you 'Starkiller.'" Hague laughed. "I guess they took your gesture of assistance as an insult right before destroying it. I think they hate you."

"I… I didn't know that." Kirk shrugged

"Anyway, now that our good Captain has been honored by our enemy," Pike grinned sarcastically, "The scans indicated that the Minbari use a highly powerful dampening field in order to disperse the scans of Earth Force ships. In fact, the dampening field is so powerful that it even interferes with other minor systems on board. However, the sensor systems on the Enterprise are able compensate for the dampening field and rotate the sensor frequencies in order to bypass the field and penetrate it, allowing for a complete sensor scan of the Minbari ship."

"How complete?" asked the President

Pike punched in a few more commands and the image shifted to what appeared to be an internal layout of the vessel. "We were able to get a general internal layout of the ship, however, we weren't able to perform a more detailed scan because we were being fired upon."

"That's amazing, we've never been able to get so much as a silhouette of a Minbari war ship before." Said Lefcourt, "Is there a way that we can reproduce this sensor technology now and adapt them to our warships?" he asked

"Unfortunately sir, I'm afraid now." Said Sulu, "The sensor systems on board the Enterprise is just too advanced. In fact almost all the technology on the Enterprise is. In order to integrate the sensors to an Earth Force ship, the entire computer network would have to be gutted out, and a entirely new computer system would have to be installed, from scratch. That in itself would take months, not counting the fact that we will have to produce more advanced computer networks to replace the older ones in the first place. We have the materials and the resources to make the computers systems, but it'll take too much time and it would also temporarily mothball too many ships from the battlefield. Both the hardware and software for the current networks used on Earth Force ships simply wouldn't be able to comprehend the data from the information gathered from the sensors." Sulu said, noting the very disappointed looks from everyone on the other side of the table. "However, with that being said, Ensign Chekov and I believe that we may have an alternative for the time being which may provide some help."

"And what would that be exactly?" asked Lefcourt

"We believe that we will be able to upgrade current Earth Force sensors by at least sixty percent, given the resources available, at most, sixty-five percent. By focusing the area of the upgrades to bypass the dampening fields used by the Minbari it may allow a partial target lock on the Minbari warships, but nothing more than that." Said Chekov

"Hell, a partial lock is better than no lock. It'll at least give our ships somewhat of a fighting chance to survive." Said Hague

"How difficult will it be to perform the upgrades Mr. Chekov?" Luis Santiago asked

"Mr. Vice-President, once we are able to work out the specifics of the upgrades themselves, regarding both the hardware and the software requirements, it should take no longer than a few weeks, per ship." He said

"Per ship?" said Santiago

"Yes sir." Chekov replied

"And how long will it be before you are able to work out the specifics and actually begin them?" he asked

"A week… Two at the longest, sir." Responded Sulu

"Two weeks… That's incredible, even if it'll only get us the ability for a partial lock, it'll certainly make it far more painful for the Minbari to continue this war against us… We might actually be able to win a few battles here and there." Said Hague

"At the very least it'll buy us some time." Replied Lefcourt

"Are there any other technologies that we will able to include into our current arsenal, or at the very least upgrade?" asked the President

"There are a couple, Madam President, but not many." Said Kirk

"Like what for instance?" she asked

"Well Madam President, the main thrust engines on Earth Force are woefully inadequate. No offense sirs." Kirk said to the Generals. "But facts are facts, the engines are based on an ion thrust propulsion design. Correct Scotty?"

"Aye sir, the current engines designs for sub-light travel aren't very impressive, if you would forgive me saying so. But also with the fact that your ships aren't equipped with inertial dampeners, the engines are only capable of half on one full 'G' of acceleration. Now fortunately, internal dampeners, while they are a very sophisticated piece of technology, they are also very simple. They don't need a complex computer to operate them, for the most part, all they really need is a power source in order to activate and function." Said Scotty

"So these inertial dampeners can be installed onto our current fleet of ships?" asked Hague

"Aye, it shouldn't be too difficult to make them compatible with the power sources on board those ships, and once those are installed we need to upgrade their sub-light drives from the ion engines to our more advanced impulse engines." Scotty replied

"What are so impressive about your impulse engines when compared the current ion engines we use now?" asked Lefcourt

"Well sir, the impulse drive on the Enterprise is essentially an augmented fusion drive, usually consisting of one or more fusion reactors, an accelerator-generator, a driver coil assembly and a vectored thrust nozzle to direct the plasma exhaust. The fusion reaction generates a highly energized electro- plasma. The plasma can be employed for propulsion, or can be diverted through the EPS to the power transfer grid, via EPS conduits, so as to supply other systems. The accelerated plasma is passed through the driver coils, thereby generating a subspace field which improves the propulsive effect." Scotty smiled

"I'm sorry Mr. Scott you lost me." Said the President, trying to make sense of his explanation

"What he's trying to say Madam President is that our impulse engines are far more efficient at sub-light speeds than the current ion propulsion engines in Earth Force ships. At maximum impulse, it is able to propel the ship at nearly three-quarters of the speed of light. However, because of the effects induced by time-dilation, most ships do not travel faster than one-quarter, or twenty-five percent, of light speed." Kirk explained

"Your sub-light engines can actually produce that much thrust?" asked Senator Quantrell

"Yes Senator." Said Kirk

"Are those the only technologies that we will be able to use for the foreseeable future?" asked the President

"Unfortunately Madam President, yes… Simply put, we're going have to design an entirely new class of ship from top to bottom. Not only will the new design have to be able to take full advantage of our more advanced technologies, but it'll also have to able to perform the missions required by Earth Force." Said Admiral Pike

"Is a new ship being designed?" asked Quantrell

"Yes Senator, both myself and Lt. Commander Scott are designing a new Earth Force vessel in conjunction with the Earth Force personnel assigned to R&D facility here on Titan." Said Spock

"However we won't be able to get much further than preliminary stages until we are able to locate some minerals and resources that are vital to the development of our technology." Said Scotty

"What would those be?" asked the Senator

Spock proceeded to hand out data pads to each member of the Earth Alliance officials and the two Generals. "The first two are called Duranium and Tritanium. They are mineral ores that can be found on certain worlds with the right planetary conditions. Duranium for the most part is more common than Tritanium and can be found in the planetary crust on many worlds. It is an extremely strong metallic substance used in alloys for hull construction of the starships and space stations." Spock stated as they skimmed along with their data pads. "Tritanium on the other hand is more difficult to locate. However, I have uploaded all the information onto the data pads where both the Duranium and Tritanium ores can be found in our universe, if you were to cross reference that information with your own star charts, and assuming that they even exists in this universe, then you should be able to find suitable sources on planets that will be able to fit our needs."

"Excuse me Commander Spock, I'm this, but I am unable to understand why it is important for us to find this mineral." Said Santiago

"Tritanium in an extremely strong metallic ore which is used, in conjunction with Duranium, in hull construction of our starships and space stations; it is also approximately twenty-one point four times harder than diamond. Making the alloy composite of the two minerals extremely strong and durable." Spock explained

"Twenty-one times harder than diamond!" said the President in astonishment, never in the history of the Earth Alliance had they come across an element that strong.

"Yes Madam President, that is correct." Spock said plainly

"If we were to blend those two minerals along with our own Plasteel alloy that we use now, the armored hull of our ships will be many times stronger, just think of the punishment they could take and keep coming back to fight." Said Hague, more to himself than to the group.

"But you said that these were only the first two, what's the last one?" said Lefcourt as he was searching threw his data pad.

"That would be the Dilithium crystals needed for the matter/anti-matter reactors, they serve to stabilize the matter/anti-matter reaction within the main core. Without it we would never be able to initialize a reaction in order to generate power." Said Scotty, taking this portion of the conversation very seriously. "Your fusion reactors, while they are powerful, are simply not able to generate the levels of power sufficient enough for our startships. While your Earth Force ships like the Nova class for example, and I must say they are some pretty impressive looking ladies by the way, carry four fusion reactors, they are only able to generate an output around two-hundred-thousand terawatts of power, while a matter/anti-matter reactor can generate an output of about ten exawatts."

"Ten exawatts!Is that even possible from a single reactor?" exclaimed Quantrell

"Aye lad, very possible. In fact the Enterprise at a resting state can generate and output of around two or three exawatts by itself, and in full combat mode the maximum output raises to ten." Scotty said proudly.

"Can you imagine, to be able to harness the potential of anti-matter and be able to use it as a power source for our ships. The only race we know of that uses anti-matter as a power source are the Centauri. We know for a fact that they won't share their technology with us, especially now that we are in a war with the Minabari. Hell, the Minbari probably even use anti-matter as a power source also, but if we can develop that technology, then at least it'll put us on even footing." Said Lefcourt

"That is correct General, however, if we are unable to locate a source of Dilithium, then we will be unable reproduce that technology." Said Spock

"What about weapons? Are we to reproduce any of your weapons technologies for our ships?" asked Hague

"Yes and no…" Sais Sulu

"What does that mean?" Hague asked

"Well sir, it is possible to reproduce some of our weapons technologies for Earth Force, but not all. Especially our photon torpedoes since they uses need anti-matter in the warheads; but as far as our phasers are concerned… Well, again sir, it's possible. However, it will be difficult simply because of the fact that our phasers produce a kind of particle that your current technology may not be able to handle." Sulu said

"I don't understand." Said the President

"Madam President," Chekov responded. "In an one-on-one battle, the Enterprise and a Nova class ship, as they are right now with their current weapons systems, the Enterprise would lose. The power output of the Plasma cannons and the Laser Batteries are approximately two-thousand terawatts, which is far greater than the power output of the Enterprise's Phasers, which is only in the megawatt range. However, should the Enterprise's Phasers be upgraded to produce the same level of power as your Nova class ships, then it would be no contest, the Enterprise would win hands down."

"Okay but I still don't understand, how would that be possible?" asked the President

"It has to do with the type of energy emitted by the weapons themselves. While the Laser Batteries are powerful in their own right, whether it's a laser scalpel, a laser drill, or laser cannon, it's still a laser, and they all produce the same type of particle… Photons. But our phasers produces a particle far more volatile and destructive than mere photon particles, called nadion particles." Said Sulu

"And what are these, nadion particles exactly?" asked Lefcourt

"Nadion particles don't exist in nature, they are artificially produced by our Phaser Banks and are only used in combat situations. So let's think of it like this… You have two sources of fuel, oxygen and hydrogen, which would you use as a source of fuel for your fusion reactors?" said Sulu

"Hydrogen of course, it's what we use now, that's obvious." Said Hague

"Why?" said Sulu

"Because it's the only source of fuel powerful enough to power our fusion reactors." Said Hague, wanting Sulu to get to the point

"Correct, it is. That's why stars use hydrogen to fuel the fusion reaction within them instead of oxygen. Even though oxygen itself is a volatile molecule as well, it's simply not volatile enough. You could have two tanks, one of oxygen and one of hydrogen; if you were to ignite the tanks with an incendiary device from within the tanks you would have an explosion. But the explosion caused by the hydrogen will be far more destructive, because of the very nature of it. So it's very similar to the comparison of our phasers and your lasers. While the photon particles produced by your laser cannons are powerful, they fall far short of the nadion particles produced by our phasers. Nadions, by their very nature are far more destructive than photons." Said Sule

"That's sounds positive, so where's the drawback?" asked Lefcourt

"The drawback sir is that we aren't confident if the materials currently used in the construction of Earth Force ship weaponry will be able to tolerate the intense energy output of the nadions. If Earth Force were to attempt to construct a phaser using your current materials, the heat would leterally melt the cannons, especially if it were to produce the same level of power output as your Laser batteries." Said Sulu

"How would we be able to fix the problem?" asked Lefcourt

"Well sir, we would either have to design a completely new type of cooling system to counter the intense heat of the Phasers, or find the materials we use for our Phaser Banks on the Enterprise and go from there. Hopefully a combination of both would be better." Chekov responded.

"Yes it would, I know I'm going to be going over everything on this data pad as soon as I get back to Earth. I'm assuming that all the information we just discussed is on the data pads." Asked Hague

"That would be correct General." Spock replied

"Is there anything else on these data pads besides the three things we just discussed?" he asked

"Yes sir, I have uploaded the preliminary designs for a new class of Earth Force ship, should all of the materials and resources be made available, and also a new class of fighter as well." Said Spock

"As well as a possible design for a new kind of transwarp drive, or hyperdrive, as you Earth Force types are used to calling it." Said Scotty as Spock raised an eyebrow in his direction. "I took the liberty." Scotty smiled

"Indeed." Spock said stoically

"Is there anything else?" asked the President.

"Actually madam President, there is." Uhura spoke up for the first time since the briefing. She was glad to be finally able to add something to it, in fact she was beginning to feel a bit useless since the briefing began. "I've been going over the communications systems currently used in Earth Force ships, I and I believe that I've found a way for your communications systems to be able to break through the Minbari transmissions by utilizing a decryption protocol currently used by the Enterprise. It'll allow your ships to able to listen in on the Minbari communication signals. And even though, our universal translation software is too advanced for your computers to understand, if you have someone who can understand the Minbari language, they would be able to teach others and you can listen in on their communications." She said

"That would at the very least give us a clue about their attack orders and give our commanders a short amount of time to give counter orders and go on the offensive for a change." Said Hague

"Yes, but we would need someone who skilled in the Minbari language… Do you know of anyone?" asked Lefcourt

"No I don't, at least not anyone human, we might be able to find someone among the aliens still living on Earth in the embassies. But I rather doubt that they will help us even in just learning the language." Said Hague

"Perhaps, but if have an opportunity to learn the language and be able to use it for our benefit, we have to at least try." Said Santiago, "Anything that we can use to our advantage must be given a chance, it's the survival of our species."

"Very true Mr. Vice-President, very true." Said Hague

"What aliens are still left on Earth?" asked Lefcourt

"Abassador G'Kar of the Narn Regime is still there. In fact the Narns have been our only allies in this war. Everyone else left us out to dry." Said Quantrell

"How so?" asked Pike

"The Narns are the only ones who still have any business dealings with Earth, all of the races of the League of Non-Aligned Worlds completely abandoned us." Quantrell spoke with contempt in his voice. "After we saved all of their races from extinction during the Dilgar War, they leave us out to die because they are too afraid of the Minbari. At least the Narns have some amount of courage in them, they have been selling us weapons and technology that they have reverse engineered from the Centauri."

"Yes, but even with their help, it hasn't been enough. The Minbari are still winning every engagement." Said Hague

"If the Narns have been the only ones that have been helping the Earth during this war, then perhaps they might be willing to help us out finding someone who will be able to teach us their language." Said Pike

"Maybe, it will be difficult to say the least. But we'll have to give it a try." Said Quantrell

"May I suggest my father, Sarek, to assist." Said Spock. "He is an accomplished diplomat with over half a century of experience in dealing with many different alien societies; I'm certain that will be able to help in convincing at least one if not more of the other alien races to come to our aid."

There was a moment of awkward silence from the Earth Alliance officials that did not settle well with the Enterprise officers. Looks of both confusion and apprehension suddenly filled the room. "Madam President, I don't understand what the hesitation is about. Commander Spock's suggestion is completely reasonable and beneficial for everyone involved. So… What's the problem exactly?" asked Admiral Pike

"You have to understand… The current political and societal situations currently on Earth…" The president said, taking in a deep breath and letting out a slow sigh, she continued. "You see, there is a growing anti-alien movement on Earth, and not just within the political circle, but in the private sectors as well. It started during the Dilgar War, but it was relatively small and chalked up to nothing more than ignorance and prejudice. But since the beginning of the war with the Minbari, well…" She breathed another sigh. "That movement has been growing, almost exponentially."

"I still don't see the reasons behind it." Said Pike

"You see Admiral it's like this. Initially, after the end of the Dilgar War, there was a small minority who believed that Earth, and the human race in general, should stay out of the affairs with alien races. They believed that Earth should focus more on the concerns that currently troubled it at home and that we should refrain from making contact with aliens until we have solved our own problems… That, until we have learned to properly take care of ourselves, we wouldn't be able to do the same for others." Santiago stated

"That would seem to be a rather logical approach." Said Spock in a very Vulcan like manner

"But they weren't just suggesting that we take care of our own problems, not specifically, they were moving for isolation. If we isolated ourselves from the rest of the galaxy, it would be just that much harder for us to relate for alien races even if we were able to find a solution for all of the strife on Earth. It would have been counter-productive. And, as the Madam has just stated, it was thought of as being nothing more than ignorance and prejudice from those who were already xenophobic to begin with. Besides… After our victory over the Dilgar, we arrogantly believed that we were invincible and would've been able to handle anything thrown our way. The thought of encountering a race that we were unable to defeat never even crossed our minds…" Santiago explained.

"And now, with our continuing losses of ships and life against the Minbari, it's given a level of credence and legitimacy for the Anti-Alien movement back on Earth. They're using it as a backdrop for an isolationist movement to cut us off from the rest of the galaxy and leaving Earth for the Humans and no one else." Said the President

"But that's insane!" Kirk stated. "Earth can't isolate itself from the rest of the galaxy; it would do nothing except drive back progress for centuries."

"We know Captain," Hague said. "But the reality is that the movement is growing, unfortunately. One good thing however is that the anti-alien sentiments seem to be directed only at the Minbari, for the moment. However, that could change in the future, and if it does it could lead to a lot more trouble. The Earth being virtually abandoned by the League of Non-Aligned worlds doesn't help either. They see it as proof that Humans have to stick Humans because no one else is going to help us."

"Then we have to do something about it now in order to calm the fears of those people, like you said General, most of their fears and hatred are directed at the Minbari right? So if they see an alien working with the Earth Alliance and with Earth Force, it might help change their minds. Especially if they see that help producing technology that will help in the war effort against the Minbari." Said Pike

"You may have a point Admiral, but still… It'll be far from easy, hate is an emotion that can't be quelled over night." Said Hague

"But we still have to try sir." Said Kirk

* * *

**Titan R&D facility, three days later…**

"I appreciate your efforts on my behalf my son." Said Sarek as he and Spock walked the corridors of the Titan R&D facility

"Thank you father, however I only spoke the truth. I believe you will be of greater asset to the Earth Alliance in a diplomatic capacity rather than here on Titan." Said Spock

"I must admit, I am looking forward to this new assignment. While being here has proven interesting, I do believe that my expertise will be better served elsewhere." Sarek commented

"I agree, the Earth Force shuttle is scheduled to leave for Earth tomorrow morning." Said Spock

As they continued down the corridor, they made logical small-talk as only Vulcans could do. Sarek and Spock had never been particularly close, not like Spock and his mother had been. The events on Vulcan, the destruction of the planet itself and the death of Spock's mother had brought the two of them closer together, but it was still an awkward and a fragile relationship. As the two made their way around the corner, Admiral Pike was also making his way in their direction.

"Ambassador Sarek, Commander Spock, how are the two of you doing today?" Pike greeted them as he wheeled his chair to a stop.

"We are doing quite well Admiral, and you?" said Sarek

"Pretty good, I had my therapy session this morning, had a bath, ate breakfast, and got my new assignment for Earth." He said

"What is your new assignment Admiral, if I may ask?" said Spock

"I am to be the new liaison on this project between the officials on Earth and our people here on Titan, an added benefit is that they have better medical facilities for my therapy treatments. I will admit though, I am going to miss the daily baths here." Said Pike, the last statement however was more for himself than for Spock and Sarek.

"Do they not having bathing facilities to where you are going on Earth?" asked Sarek

"Oh, well yeah they do but… Never mind, it's a personal matter." Said Pike, seeing the confused looks on their faces.

"When is the time of departure?" asked Sarek

"Zero-eight hundred tomorrow morning." Said Pike

* * *

**Earth Alliance Space, Vega Colony: At that same moment…**

The Hyperion class warship, the EAS Callisto was spinning out of control, explosions were rampant and fires were spreading everywhere. The few surviving crew members knew their deaths were imminent. As the Callisto spun closer and closer to the planet, the friction from the planet's atmosphere began to burn and incinerate the surviving outer hull of the ship as it broke into pieces, falling ever closer, and faster towards the planet. However, long before the Callisto would die due to the intense heat and friction because cause by the uncontrolled entry, a long and powerful greenish-yellow beam sliced through the engine compartment, causing the fusion reactor to detonate in a massive explosion.

The Minbari had invaded Vega Colony only moments ago, and the massive fleet of over one-hundred Hyperion and Nova class cruisers were less than nothing compared to the two dozen Minbari Sharlin Class warships. Sweeping through the Earth Force ships like a scythe through a wheat field, the Minbari had claimed another planet for the Minbari Federation. The only thing left to do now was to exterminate the human infestation on the planet below, and the planet would be theirs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Earth Alliance – Sol System, Earth **

**Geneva, Switzerland; Earth Dome**

**Earth Date: 6 September 2245**

Admiral Christopher Pike gazed out of the window from the corridor at Earth Dome. He had never been to Switzerland before and the beautiful scenery that spanned before him made him wish he had. This was Earth… Not his Earth, but Earth nonetheless. It was his home, no matter where, or even when, he was at. It was still early in the morning and the sun was just starting to rise over the snowcapped mountains. The sky was ablaze of reds, purples, and pinks. It looked like a painting from the renascence that only a master of the fine arts could imagine. He soaked in the scenery before him and relaxed, today was going to a very important day. The Earth Alliance will either succeed in their negotiations and help secure the survival of the human race, or they will fail and merely delay the inevitable. No pressure… So he was taking the opportunity to relax and relieve some of the stress inside of him.

"Good morning Admiral." A voice spoke from behind.

Pike turned his head to see Sarek walking up to him. "Good morning Sarek, you're up early this morning."

"This is my usual time of awakening during the mornings Admiral, however I believe I can speak the same about you. You are up unusually early in the morning for yourself. Is there something troubling you?" asked Sarek as he came to stand beside him

"Just a little nervous I guess, this is the first time we'll be negotiating with an alien ambassador in this universe, I'm just hoping that things go well for us." Said Pike as he looked back out at the landscape outside.

"It would be illogical to believe that negotiating with a member of an alien race from this universe would be any different than with an alien from our own universe Admiral." Said Sarek

"True, however, in our universe we already knew all of the alien races that we were dealing with. That's not the same here, and besides, our Earth was not in the same position as this Earth is in. If we fail, Earth could be found at an even more disadvantage than it already is in." said Pike

"Possibly, that is why we should not fail…" Sarek responded and joined in Pike's gaze out of the window, as he viewed the vista surrounding them. "My wife was quite fond of this place."

"You mean Switzerland?" Pike asked

"Yes, she used to enjoy skiing down the snow covered mountainside, the 'Slopes' I believe she called them. Before we were married she tried on many occasions to have me join her in this activity. I did not join her of course because it was always too cold for my liking and I also could not see the logic in such things. What is the practical purpose of securing two planks of wood to your feet and accelerate down a mountain side at nearly one-hundred kilometers per hour. Amanda would simply say that it was 'fun.' I never could understand such human needs for 'thrills' as she also called it… Now however, I wish I had… I know now that she was attempting to have me understand her better and her interests, she was trying to bring us closer. However, I was too Vulcan in order to allow myself to experience such matters…" Sarek grew quiet, deep in thought. "After we married, the two of us moved to Vulcan to live out the rest of our lives together, I know that there were times in which she wished she could return to Earth, even though she never vocalized her thoughts on the matter. I believe she missed it… I never knew how she felt until now, after she's gone."

For a moment Pike could have sworn that he saw sorrow in his eyes, "Sarek, are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, of course… Just reliving some old memories, and regrets… Ironic that only now I should understand her more, now that both she and Vuclan are gone." Said Sarek. "It is strange however, I did not expect myself to be affected so, by seeing the mountains in this place."

"We should probably go get something to eat, they should be serving breakfast soon." Said Pike, changing the subject, obviously seeing the pain in the Vulcan's face, even though he was suppressing his emotions like any other Vulcan; there were just certain things that were harder to suppress than others.

"That would be agreeable." Said Sarek

After they ate their fill at breakfast in the cafeteria, they were making their way towards the office of Senator Ronald Quantrell. Senator Quantrell was one of the very few people in the Earth Alliance who had the security clearance to know of the true origins of the Enterprise crew, and was even present only a few days ago at the briefing on Titan. Not only that, but was also one of the people responsible for making them official members of both the Earth Alliance and Earth Force. He knew the importance of what their advanced technology could offer in this devastating war against the Minbari. At the moment Pike and Sarek were going to meet him in his office along with the ambassador of the Narn Regime. Both Pike and Sarek studied the history and the culture of the Narn Regime after they arrived on Earth, and had discussed the Narn during their breakfast earlier. Little was known about ancient Narn history, like many other races throughout the galaxy, records of a civilization's earliest past may become lost or destroyed over time. Thus was the circumstance of the Narn as well, nothing unique to the overall affair of the universe. What is known during that time is that, at that time the Narn were a relatively peaceful, technologically primitive agrarian society, their world was overwhelmingly green and fertile. The Narn homeworld was not united under a single government, but was apparently divided into different clans or units similar to the nation-states of Earth.

For the most part the Narns, as a people, were nothing more than peaceful farmers; but everything changed when they first encountered the Centauri. During the early twenty-second century, on Earth, the Centauri encountered the Narn and established relations with them. They saw the far more advanced interstellar visitors as demigods, and welcomed them with reverence. Realizing this, the Centauri quickly moved from being friends to enslaving the entire Narn population. The Narn homeworld was mercilessly exploited for its natural resources - the forests and jungles were clear-cut and most of the planet's land surface strip-mined. Entire animal and plant species were driven to extinction. The Narn themselves were used as servants or manual laborers by the Centauri, who often lived in large estates worked by Narn slaves; many Narn were deported to work camps on other worlds. Realizing that their planet was doomed unless the Centauri were forced to leave, the Narns began a lengthy guerilla war against their Centauri masters. The Narns learned how to use Centauri technology and weapons, and turned these weapons against them. They conducted hit-and-run attacks on Centauri bases, assassinated Centauri officials and civilians, and destroyed Centauri warships and equipment. The Centauri responded to these attacks in a ruthless manner; a hundred thousand Narns were executed as punishment for the Centauri losses, and cities were bombed to demoralize the population. But the Narn persevered, and eventually the Centauri wearied of the conflict and left, around the year twenty-two-zero-nine. Currently, the Narn homeworld looks like a planet very much like Mars rather than the lush, green, Earth-like world it once resembled.

Admiral Pike for the most part, deplored learning of the Narns subjugation and enslavement by the Centauri, though he had not yet encountered a member from either race. The total suppression of an advanced and technologically superior race over another race was unforgivable. The very thought of such a thing was morally reprehensible to him. Earth had their share of slavery in the past but had since abolished those despicable practices centuries ago; and even though there were a few races that he knew of that still had slavery, the Orions for example, it didn't mean he had to like it, let alone tolerate it. In fact he was impressed with the Narns resolve and their will for freedom that they were able to eventually drive back the Centauri and force them off of their homeworld after a century of occupation.

While Sarek understood Pike's revulsion of such a barbaric practice of slavery, he could not find the logic of why he would be so angry over something which happened before he was born, on a world that he had known to previously exist. Slavery was a common practice on many worlds, especially on those worlds which were significantly less advanced. Even on a few of the more advanced as well; and even though he did not approve of it, he could see the practical side of it from the viewpoint of the ruling class. Sarek was actually more interested in their society and religious customs. Most Narns subscribe themselves to very strict personal codes of honor, part of this view may stem from the influence of the Centauri and their hostility toward the Narn, but much of it seems to stem from Narn behavior after the occupation by the Centauri and the current reconstruction of their homeworld. The Narns are seemingly a deeply religious and socially conservative people. Narns have several religions and some Narns are not religious at all, but those that do subscribe to a faith take it very seriously. The holy Book of G'Quan is so revered that new copies must be hand written and identical in form to existing copies, including any imperfections in the pages, and rituals must be followed correctly or not done at all.

A subject which interested both however was the Narn form of government, known as the Kha'Ri; it is divided into eight groups, or circles, each with a specific function and degree of authority. The First Circle is the" Ruling Circle" and consists of eight Narns ruling the entire regime including all colonies and outposts as well as Narn itself. The Second Circle is the Advisory Circle and consists of two advisers for every counselor in the first circle, totaling sixteen. The Third Circle, the Diplomatic Circle, consists of twelve ambassadors who divide their time between their ambassadorial posts and Kha'Ri sessions on the Homeworld. The Fourth Circle is the Military Circle and consists of the most senior generals of the Narn Forces. The Fifth & Sixth Circles consists of continental and regional governments from the homeworld and the military leaders of the Regime's outposts and colonies. Finally the Seventh & Eighth Circles, or the Scholars Circles, is responsible for the histories and traditions of the Narn people.

The Narn ambassador to Earth, ambassador G'Kar, is a member of the third circle and is whom they are to negotiate terms with once they reach Senator Quantrell's office. As it happens, Ambassador G'Kar was also the only alien representative willing to offer a trade deal with Earth after the start of the Earth-Minbari war when all of the other races recalled their representatives back to their homeworlds. G'Kar was the only one who stayed behind when everyone else left, and is currently the only alien ambassador on Earth. What few relations that Earth has with other races, all talks are done so by interstellar communications, but not for long as the other races fear that such communications to be intercepted by the Minbari and that retribution for aiding the Humans in anyway would lead to an attack on their homeworlds.

Checking with Senator Quantrell's secretary at her desk, they knocked on the double wooden doors which lead to his office. Pike and Sarek entered after hearing a loud "Come in!" from the other side, and saw the Senator sitting at his desk with a stack of paperwork and a pile of data crystals in front of him.

"Ah, Admiral Pike, Sarek, it's good to see you two. Please have a seat." He said indicating to the chairs in front of his desk, moving one aside in order make room for Pike's wheelchair. "Sarek I hope that you'll be pleased to know that I've been able to get the Senate to recognize you as an official Earth Alliance representative, capable of carrying out all ambassadorial duties. However it is only temporary for now, due to the fact that your status as an Earth Alliance citizen is still pending; I tried to expedite the matter, however it was impossible. I'm sorry I couldn't do more, but I had to pull every favor I had in order to get your status recognized this far."

"Your efforts are much appreciated Senator, you have been most helpful, thank you." Said nodded as is customary among Vulcans and took his seat. "However I did not see any reasons that you would have in attempting to accelerate my status as an Earth Alliance citizen."

"Well you see… By law, a non-citizen of the Earth Alliance cannot hold any form of government office, even if their status for citizenship is on the records as pending. Until their status as an Earth Alliance citizen is official, and they become legal citizens. I was able to get a special notification from the President along with recommendations from several high-ranking generals from Earth Force, along with a few key senators who were also briefed about your 'situation' shall we call it, for a waiver in order to grant you a temporary ambassador status. Without one, you wouldn't have even been allowed in this building." Said Quantrell.

"I see." Sarek responded, "It appears you went through a lot of trouble. Then I shall endeavor to perform my duties to my upmost abilities as a show of gratitude for your efforts."

"Thank you." Said Quantrell

"Senator, if you don't mind; could you tell us why we're here so early. From our brief when we arrived I thought our meeting with the Narn ambassador wasn't supposed to be for another hour." Asked Pike

"No you're right Admiral, it isn't for another hour. But I wanted to get you two down here a little early because I wanted to go over our findings with you. From the data you gave us in our last meeting on Titan." He responded

"I see, what did you find?" asked Pike, curious himself if the information from the Enterprise's computer were of any help to the Earth Alliance.

"Well…" Said Quantrell as he loaded a data crystal into a port-terminal in his desk mounted computer, and typing a few commands in order to relay the information onto a monitor on the wall. "As you can see, we were able to cross reference our star charts along with yours and were able to locate the sources of the needed minerals on several different worlds. First off, both of the mineral ores needed for ship construction, Duranium and Tritanium were located on worlds within Earth Alliance space. The Duranium were actually found on two different worlds near our colonies in the Orion and Proxima systems deep within the planetary crusts along the fault lines near the tectonic plates. We have informed the local populations about the great opportunities for mining prospects on these planets, not only would they be paid generously, but their healthcare needs would also be covered for themselves and their families, and more importantly they would be helping the war effort to fight the Minbari. Needless to say, there has been on overwhelming number of people who have volunteered within the last twenty-four hours."

"Interesting, I assume that you have the equipment needed to mine such minerals." Said Sarek

"Yes, by going over the details of the equipment needed to mine from the data provided to us by your son, everyone was in agreement that our current methods of mining would be sufficient in extracting the ores." Said Quantrell

"That's good, I would hate to see it being delayed or worse not being to get off the ground at all because of inefficient mining equipment." Said Pike

"As do we all Admiral. The other mineral ore, the Tritanium, was discovered on our colony of Beta Durani. They were located within subterranean caverns in the mountains ranges bordering the northern and eastern continents. Literally thousands of veins have been identified so far. The only reasons that we never even discovered that such minerals were there to begin with was because all of our settlements had been on the western and southern continents, the climate was more tolerable. But with the discovery of the Tritanium and its inherit value, we've made the same offer to the colonists on Beta Durani as we did for the Orion and Proxima colonists. The results were also the same." Said Quantrell and tapped a few more keys and the image changed on the monitor.

"What planet are we seeing here?" asked Sarek

"This is a planet that was called Antra by the indigenous people who once lived there." Said Quantrell

"Once lived?" said Pike

"Yes… To give you a little background about the planet, a few weeks before the war began, Interplanetary Expeditions or IPX as most refer to them, discovered this world. They sent down survey teams and found ancient ruins thousands of years old. From what information they were able to gather, the race who lived there were a sentient humanoid species, similar to the Abbai, but more reptilian in nature. Anyway, the scientists deduced that they were on the same approximate level of advancement as Earth's Bronze Age during the Greek Antiquity era; with an abundance in art, literature, music, science and math. However, for some unknown reason that the scientists were unable to figure out, before we had to call back all of our civilian ships because of the war with the Minbari had began, the entire population appeared to have died almost overnight."

"Could you clarify?" asked Sarek

"Not by much I'm afraid, by the information that was gathered during their short stay on Antra, the scientists were only able to find out that within a period of a few years, between three or five, the entire race simply died. Most of the theories suggest that perhaps there was some sort of plague, while some others suggest that there may have been some sort of natural disaster. But either way, around one-thousand years ago, their whole race became extinct." Quantrell explained

"Senator, why are you telling us this? I mean it sounds like it could be very intriguing scientifically, but what does this have to do with us?" asked Pike

"Two reasons… One is because of this." He said as he pulled out a metallic container from his bottom desk drawer, and opened it. Pulling out a sparkling crystal the size of a golf ball.

"It appears to be raw dilithium." Said Sarek

"It is. When we were able to cross reference our star charts with yours and discovered that Antra could be one of the planets which has dilithium on it, we requested that one of the crystal samples be sent to the facility on Titan. We received the results back this morning from Mr. Scott, confirming that this was indeed a dilithium crystal. The people of Antra used to wear these crystals, and decorate their dwellings with them as decorative pieces. Never knowing what their true potential was." Said Quantrell.

"Then… What's the problem?" asked Pike

"This is…" Quantrell said as he typed in another few command strokes, and once again the image changed on the monitor. "The system lies smack-dab in the middle of space between the Earth Alliance, and the Minbari Federation. We can't risk sending anyone to the planet to mine the crystals we need from it, unless we want to risk them being caught, captured or killed by the Minbari. And it's an extremely high risk… The only other option we have is the second planet we've located to possibly have source of dilithium on it."

"Which planet would that be Senator?" Sarek asked

"Narn…" said Quantrell

"Narn?" said Pike

"Yes, I'm afraid so… That's one of the reasons I wanted you to come early, besides from the other things we just spoke of, to discuss about our options. So for now, the talks about having someone train our people in the Minbari language will be put on the back burner, the dilithium is far more important. The Narns will undoubtedly want something in exchange in return for their crystals, if we can confirm the existence of the dilithium on their homeworld in the first place, more money perhaps, but maybe even technology. It's one thing to pay a price in currency for weapons when you're fighting a war, but it's completely another thing when you're in the middle of fighting a losing war and want a bunch of crystals which may have no outward value to them. They'll become suspicious; they'll ask questions as to why we want it and what we are willing to exchange for it." Quantrell said

"And if we can't confirm the existence of the dilithium on their world?" said Pike

"Then we're going to have to discuss about possibly sending a mission out to Antra, we'll have no other choice." Said Quantrell

"And if Narn does prove to have a source of dilithium, and if they are willing to sell or exchange something else in trade for it, then what would be our options?" asked Sarek

"Well first off, our financial situation isn't very good. Ever since the breakout of the war, our currency has been greatly devalued on the interstellar market, it's currently costing us nearly five times the amount to purchase the weapons from the Narn than it would have been two years ago. If they want more money, our entire economy could go bankrupt and we wouldn't have anything left to build our ships with. The Minbari would simply waltz onto Earth because we would have nothing to defend ourselves with." Said Quantrell, the look of fear at the thought of a Minbari invasion on Earth, a real possibility in his mind.

"If that is the case, then logically we would have no choice but to offer the Narns technology in exchange." Said Sarek

"I was afraid you'd say that…" Said Quantrell, running his hands through hair in a show stress. "I'm not sure if we'll ever be able to convince Earth Gov to grant something like that."

"Even with the threat of total destruction? Senator with all due respect, you'll have to make them understand, it's not just about who has the upper hand technologically, but about the very survival of the species. Why worry about what could or could not possibly happen in the future, when we already know what will happen if we don't get the dilithium that we desperately need." Said Pike

"I know, I know Admiral, but in all honesty I think that most of the politicians in Earth Gov care more about their own career more than they do about anything else, even survival." Said Quantrell

"We would not have to trade any forms of military technology with the Narns, if that is what you are afraid of Senator. But instead offer them something that they do not have, and would be more than willing to 'get their hands on,' as you humans would say." Said Sarek

"What would you suggest?" asked Quantrell

* * *

**Earth Dome: One Hour Later…**

A knock came on the double doors to his office, "Yes, come in." said Quantrell

As the doors open to reveal his secretary, a rather large, hairless alien with spotted features and red eyes could be seen standing behind her.

"Ambassador G'Kar sir." She said timidly, the sight of the Narn had always intimidated her

"Excellent, let him in." said Quantrell.

G'Kar was an imposing figure to behold, proud, strong, loyal to his homeworld, highly intelligent and eloquent. Spotted, yellowish-brown skin, and red eyes, he wore the usual garbs of a high ranking Narn in the Kha'Ri. G'Kar had dealings with Senator Quantrell on several occasions before, and those dealings had gone well.

"Greetings Senator, how are you?" G'Kar asked genuinely

"Hello G'Kar, I'm doing quite well, and you?" Quantrell asked as they shook hands

"Never better." He smiled

"G'Kar I would like to introduce to you two of my colleagues." Said Quantrell, "Ambassador G'Kar this is Admiral Pike."

"Greetings Admiral." Said G'Kar as he took Pike's hand and his and gave the customary hand shake common among humans. "Admiral if you don't mind my asking, how did you wind up in a wheelchair?"

"Well, all I can say is that I received it during the line of duty." Said Pike as he shook G'Kar's hand.

"Ah, very well then Admiral, say no more. I hope that your condition improves." He said

"So do I." Pike smiled

"This is my other colleague, Sarek." Said Quantrell

As G'Kar was about to shake his hand, he noticed suddenly that he wasn't looking at a human, those the individual in now in front of him was very similar, the pointed ears gave away his obvious non-human origins. He was a species that G'Kar had not encountered before.

"May I ask you an obvious question?" asked G'Kar

"I believe you just did." Sarek stated

"Ah, indeed I have. Then may I ask you another question, after this one?" said G'Kar, amused

"Of course." Sarek replied

"You're not human are you?" he asked

"No, I am Vulcan." Said Sarek, monotone and straight to the point, just as a Vulcan should be.

"Vulcan… I have never encountered one of your kind before. Would you mind telling me where you're from?" asked G'Kar

"I would not mind at all, although there is not much to tell in all honesty. I am from a planet called Vulcan, my people evolved there. However, you will not be able to find it, no matter how hard one may try." Sarek stated

"Oh?" G'Kar said, taking that last comment as a slight threat

"My planet was destroyed by a black hole." Sarek said quite simply

"W-What?" G'Kar blinked. This was not the answer he was expecting at all. It not only shocked him, but it also seemed impossible.

"My homeworld was enveloped by a black hole, although I cannot go into details as to why or even how this occurred. I can tell you that if it had not been for the courage of Admiral Pike and his crew, I would not be standing in front of you at the very moment." Said Sarek

"I see…" Said G'Kar, turning back to Pike. "Admiral may I assume that this 'line of duty' incident which injured you had something to do with this?"

Taking a deep breath, he nodded his head, "You may."

Shaking his head, he couldn't imagine what the Vulcan was going through after losing his homeworld. "Tragic, just tragic… May I ask how many of your people survived?"

"Including myself, only four others; which include my son Spock, and three members of the Vulcan council of Elders." Which is true, even though Spock had estimated that no more than possibly ten-thousand had been able to escape Vulcan during its destruction, that was in another universe… And another life…

"Five… Just a handful of you survived? Out of how many?" asked G'Kar

"Vulcan was the home over six-billion inhabitants." Sarek stated

"By G'Quan… This is beyond tragic, I am so sorry for your loss." G'Kar genuinely stated

"I thank you for your concern; however there is nothing that can be done. I am one of the last of my kind, and the last generation of Vulcans will die with us, nothing can change that." He said, "It is best for all of us involved to keep living our lives and to prosper as best we can with what we have."

"I agree, although I must admit you seem to be holding your composure over the loss of your people extremely well, far better than I can ever do so." Said G'Kar

"What other choice would I have?" Sarek stated more than questioned

"True… I suppose… Well then, shall we proceed to the meeting then?" said G'Kar, attempting not only to move along with the matter at hand, but to also move away from the sad topic they were just discussing.

"Of course." Quantrell said as they all took their seats, with G'Kar and Sarek taking the two chairs in front of Quantrell's desk and Admiral Pike rolling his wheelchair next to the desk facing both Sarek and G'Kar.

"So Senator, what was it that was so important that we had to have this meeting of ours so suddenly?" asked G'Kar

"It's about our trade deal Ambassador." Said Quantrell

"Our trade deal? I'm sorry Senator but if it's about lowering our bargaining price for the weapons we're selling you, then I'll have to end this meeting rather shortly. You know that your currency is…" G'Kar began to speak, but was interrupted in mid-sentence.

"No, no Ambassador it's not about that. We were wondering if you'd make a sort of… Amendment to our original deal." Said Quantrell

"What kind of amendment?" asked G'Kar

"First of all, my government wants to know if you and you're people know anything about this." Quantrell stated as he pulled out the same metallic container from his desk and opened it, revealing the golf ball sized dilithium crystal inside.

Taking the crystal into his hand, he looked at it rather nonchalantly and merely stated, "Of course, it's the Crystal of G'Quan. It's rather abundant on our homeworld; most of the followers of G'Quan wear a piece of the crystal around their necks as a sign of their devotion to G'Quan and his teachings. I myself have one." He said as he pulled out his necklace, exposing his own Crystal of G'Quan.

"How abundant is this crystal on your homeworld?" Quantrell asked

"Oh I wouldn't know for sure, I'm not a geologist of any kind. But if I had to make a guess then I would say somewhere in the billions of metric tons, I suppose." Said G'Kar, and noticed the looks on Admiral Pike's and Senator Quantrell's faces, while Sarek remained calm and unchanging.

"How difficult would it be for your people to mine these crystals?" asked Quantrell

"Not difficult at all, but I must ask Senator, why this sudden interest in a crystal which is meant for religious worship among my people?" G'Kar questioned.

"On that topic Ambassador, I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say. All I can tell you is that the Earth Alliance needs this crystal." Said Quantrell

"I'm sorry Senator, but if I can't inform my government as to why you need it, then I'm highly doubtful if the Kha'Ri will put forth the effort to mine the Crystals of G'Quan in large quantities unless I can give them an adequate reason to do so." Said G'Kar

"Ambassador G'Kar, if I may interject." Said Pike, receiving a nod from Quantrell, "The reason we cannot inform you as the why we need it are classified, the specifics can't be known as to the purpose for the crystals, but what I can say is that we are willing to compensate your government for them quite substantially." Said Pike

"Admiral with all due respect, as I was just telling the good Senator, Earth Alliance currency has been highly devalued over the interstellar market, I don't believe that your government can afford to pay any more, unless you're willing to go bankrupt. But then that would entail your immediate defeat by the Minbari." G'Kar explained

"Yes, about that… Well, we weren't actually talking about buying the crystals from you." Said Pike

"Oh?" G'Kar said suspiciously

"We were discussing it earlier and we are willing to trade for them." Said Pike

"Trade? My dear Admiral, no offense but your government has nothing to trade with." He said

"Technology." Sarek spoke

"Technology?" G'Kar stated, looking at the three of them and receiving nods from the Senator. "Just what kind of technology are we speaking of?"

"The Admiral and I have gone over your history and culture quite extensively over the last few days. We know that your world was once green and fertile but has been turned into a barren wasteland since the Centauri invasion of your homeworld." Sarek stated quite simply

"Yes that is true, before the Centauri we were a peaceful farming society for the most part, but now we can barely afford to grow even a single crop on our world. We've tried our best over the last thirty-six years to reclaim some of our lost lands. But all of our efforts have been more or less complete failures. We've been completely dependent on outside sources, the importation of food from the League of Non-Aligned Worlds has cost our government a tremendous amount of money, but we have no other choice. If do not feed our people, we starve to death." Explained G'Kar

"What if we were to offer you technology that would enable your people to reclaim your lost lands for agriculture? Do you believe your government would then be willing to trade for the crystals?" asked Sarek

"Perhaps, but I will have to know just exactly what kind of technology you're speaking about." G'Kar said, doing a very well job of remaining calm and seemingly unexcited. The thought of gaining new technologies of any kind in order to benefit his people was always an attractive offer, no matter where they came from.

"We have terraforming technology available to us that is far more advanced than anything that the Earth Alliance had previously had before. It would enable your people to, not only recover the lands and restore nutrients back into the earth, but it will also allow you do to so at a much faster pace. Unfortunately, we were unable to begin the implementation of the technology for ourselves because of the war, but we will be able to give you the schematics and information on how to develop the terrforming technology for yourselves." Said Pike

G'Kar was deep in thought now, the very idea that the Humans may actually have the technology available to help transform their world back to what it once was, before the Centauri invaded their homeworld and enslaved their people, was a very attractive one indeed. True, he would love to see his planet restored and become green, lush, and fertile again. But he also had to think practically, would that be enough? The people wanted revenge against the Centauri, even those born after their departure, knowing how they raped and strip mined their world into a veritable desert planet. Even the young knew of the crimes of the Centauri and have vowed revenge. The majority of their economy has been to develop the military means to attack the Centauri and repay them for what they did to Narn. Would the Kha'Ri be willing to make a deal with the Humans for terraforming technology and divert what little resources they have in order to mine crystals that may end up destroying the very land that they want to bring back? Their people need food, but will the people be willing to trade food, for revenge?

"I must admit, your offer does sound appealing, very much so. However, I do not know if my government will accept your offer as enough, considering the other risks already involved with us continuing our trade deal with your government, but the mining process is dangerous and is done so very sparingly. The need for the Crystals of G'Quan is not very high as those who purchase them, keep them for the remainder of their lives." Said G'Kar.

"There must be some way for us to establish at least some sort of agreement on the matter Ambassador." Said Quantrell, not liking to where this meeting was going.

"I'll have to give my government more of an incentive than the one you're offering me Senator. If I may be quite honest, it seems oddly suspicious that your world would be interested in a crystal that has no outward value other than a religious symbol. For a race who are fighting a losing war for their very existence, to be all of sudden willing to give a valuable piece of technology for 'said worthless' crystal, it makes one have to wonder… Why is this crystal so important to you?" said G'Kar.

"Ambassador G'Kar, the reasons for why the Earth Alliance cannot divulge the information concerning the details on why they need the crystals were already made clear, and we also understand the difficulties and high levels of risk in obtaining the crystals on behalf of your people as you have just made it clear. However there must be a compromise in which both sides may find suitable." Sarek stated

"If you have any suggestions then I'm open to hear them." Said G'Kar

"It is obvious that the exchange of the terraforming technology is not enough to you into entering a trade agreement with the Earth Alliance concerning the crystals, however it is also obvious the Earth Alliance needs those crystals. So what if we were to suggest to you an additional piece of technology that would satisfy your government and subdue their suspicions." Sarek said, drawing the eye of the Senator

"What other kind of technology would your government be possibly willing offer?" asked G'Kar, hoping that whatever it was that Sarek was proposing, it would be more than worth it.

"Would the schematics for a system for creating artificial gravity be suitable?" asked Sarek

"Sarek." Quantrell piped in, "We didn't discuss the trade for artificial gravity, just the terraforming technology."

"With all due respect Senator, Sarek is right." Said Pike, "I know we didn't talk about it earlier, but we may have no choice, we need those crystals, and you know why we need them. The trade for the artificial gravity plating along with the terraformers is a fair deal."

"Artificial gravity?" G'Kar asked, wide eyed that the Humans would have developed such technology. It was well know among the space fairing races, that the only two peoples to possess such technology were the Minbari and the Centauri. The Dilgar were the only other race who was known to have artificial gravity technology, but their species is long dead. Thank G'Quan, for the universe is better off without them. However, no other races were known to have it, and yet, if it is possible that he Humans have somehow developed their own system to create artificial gravity, along with the terraforming technology, and were willing to share it with the Narn Regime for an exchange of the Crystals of G'Quan, then that might make it all worth it.

After a long silence from the Senator, he finally gave a deep sigh and spoke, "Very well… I'll tell the President there was no other way in order to procure the crystals we needed from the Narns, that is if you agree to the terms G'Kar. We give you the schematics for the terraformers, and the artificial gravity plating, and your government gives us the crystals in the amounts that we require… Agreed?" said Quantrell.

"Before I agree to anything, I must ask; do you truly have artificial gravity technology?" asked G'Kar

"Yes, we do… It is a fairly recent development from our scientists in our R&D department. We haven't yet been able implement the installation of the new system in our existing ships, but we are willing to share it with you. That is if you agree to the terms." Said Pike

"What are the amounts of the Crystals of G'Quan that you require?" asked G'Kar

Quantrell slid a data pad over to him specifying the information, and upon looking it his eyes went wide. "This much?" he asked, and receiving a nod. "Well, I must say that there has never a mining excavation of this magnitude before, for the crystals, but I believe that it can be done. It may take some time in order to meet the demands however, but I think that I may be able to convince the Kha'Ri that this would be a good venture for our homeworld." Said G'Kar

"Then we are agreed? The amendment to our original trade deal for the crystals in exchange for our technologies…" said Quantrell

"Agreed." Said G'Kar, and shook hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Earth Alliance – Sol System; Kuiper Belt**

**Earth Force Fleet – Tango; Seventy warships (Ten Wings)**

**(25) Hyperion Class Cruisers, (18) Nova Class Dreadnoughts, and (27) Olympus Class Corvettes**

**Fleet Commander: (Newly Commissioned) Captain John Sheridan**

**Earth Date: 18 November 2245**

The Kuiper Belt, sometimes called the Edgeworth-Kuiper belt, is a region of the Solar System beyond the main body of planets extending far from the orbit of Neptune. It is similar to the asteroid belt, although it is far larger, about twenty times as wide and two-hundred times as massive. Like the asteroid belt that exists between Mars and Jupiter, it consists mainly of small bodies, or remnants from the Solar System's earliest formation. While the asteroid belt is composed primarily of rock and metal, the Kuiper belt objects are composed largely of frozen ice and gases such as methane, ammonia, water and so on. It is home to at least three dwarf planets; Pluto, Haumea, and Makemake. This is to be the launch point of Tango fleet, the first fleet of upgraded Earth Force ships, commanded by Captain John Sheridan, to enter the war… And hopefully the first to survive.

Commissioned as the new Captain of the Nova class, EAS Daedalus, a fully upgraded warship, he was placed in command of the fleet to lead mission out to Sector Forty-One. Intelligence reports that Minbari flyers had been spotted in that area, if the Minbari are able to establish a presence in that Sector, then will be able to attack the Earth Alliance on two fronts and launch an assault on both Beta-9 and Wolf-359 systems simultaneously. Most of the crew on board the Daedalus was originally from the Lexington. After their encounter with the Enterprise and its crew, they had been sworn to vows of secrecy and as a consequence were able to be assigned together on the Daedalus.

Looking across the bridge from his command chair, he double-checked the straps again to make sure they were tightly secure, it was a new sensation looking down on everyone. Watching them working hard at their stations as he sat on high, it was something that he would have to get used to.

"Alright people I want to go over a quick systems check on all new upgrades we have. I want to make sure they're all in working condition before we go ahead and meet the enemy head on only to find out that they don't work." He said

"Aye sir." Came a unified response from the bridge crew.

"Helm, how are our sensors looking?" he asked

"Diagnostics indicate that all sensors are running at 65.4 percent greater efficiency above Earth Force standard Captain, from what we were told, we should at least be able to get a partial lock on a Minbari warship should we come into contact with one." Replied the rather attractive female, blond helm officer.

"That's good; we might actually get to hit them back for a change. Tactical; how are our new defensive systems doing?" he asked

"The new Hull-Polarization systems are operating in the 'green' sir; they are a 'Go' whenever you give the orders." Said the tactical officer.

"Well that's two down. Engineering, how are things down there?" Sheridan asked as he pressed the intercom button.

"Engineering here, sir these new Impulse Engines are amazing sir, they can fly circles around our old engines, literally. If the spec manual on these things are correct, then we should be able to accelerate at a velocity of over 2,000 G's of force at a maximum speed of 25 percent of light speed." Said the engineer

"What!" Sheridan exclaimed "At that velocity we'll be flattened, instantly!"

"Not to worry sir, the guys from Earth Force R&D installed the Inertial Dampeners also, and according to all of the tests, they're all running at 100 percent. So we shouldn't be able to feel anything at all." The Engineer replied

"Shouldn't or wont?" Sheridan asked

"Well… They said shouldn't… They also said that it was a new and experimental piece of technology… But they seemed pretty optimistic about it." Said the engineer, his voice betraying the slight bit of doubt ha had about the device.

"Well, it better work, that's all I have to say." Said Sheridan

"Yes sir, I'll make sure it will, Engineering out." Said the Engineer as the comm. went out.

"Great…" He mumbled to himself, "Navigation how long will it take us to reach Sector Forty-One at maximum speed, at a velocity of 2,000 G's once we've entered a jump point into Hyperspace?" Asked Sheridan

"Running calculations now sir." Replied the young ensign, "Uh, Sir?"

"What is it Ensign?" said Sheridan

"Sir the computers have finished its calculations but…" he trailed off

"But what?" Sheridan insisted

"Uh well, sir… If this is correct, then once we enter hyperspace, it says that we should be able to reach Sector Forty-One within twelve hours." The ensign said in utter disbelief

Sheridan's eyes went wide, "Did you say twelve hours?"

"Yes sir." He replied

"It usually takes us around twelve days to reach Sector Forty-One, run those numbers again ensign, I want to make sure." Sheridan ordered

"Aye sir." Said the ensign, and after a few more moments the computers came back with the same answer. "Sir the computers are still relaying that we will arrive in Sector Forty-One in twelve hours." Still not being able to belief it.

"That's absolutely incredible." Sheridan said with a dumb founded grin on his face. "Who would've thought" He again said to himself. "Sheridan to Squadron leader." He said as he activated the intercom to the launch bay.

After a few moments, there came a reply. "Lt. Commander Sinclair here, sir."

"Sinclair, how are our fighters?" asked Sheridan

Lt. Commander Jeffery Sinclair had only been recently assigned to serve aboard the Daedalus, assigned as the Squadron leader to the Daedalus, he was a combat veteran. Having fought in the Dilgar war, and also having been one of the very few people to survive and escape a Minbari assault, Sinclair had more than enough experience to lead the Squadron against the Minbari.

"The last of them were flown in a couple of hours ago sir. I have to say, the upgrades to the Starfuries are impressive." Said Sinclair

"How are they holding up?" asked Sheridan

"Well sir, the new impulse engines, in culmination with the inertial dampeners should allow the fighters to accelerate at a maximum velocity of nearly 4,000 G's of force without the pilot having to get flattened like a pancake in doing so. And if that wasn't enough, the new sensor upgrades will allow the targeting scanners to get partial lock on the Minbari fighters and the Hull-Polarization devices installed will allow the fighters armor to take more hits while reducing the amount of damage as well. All-in-all I would have to say that the upgrades to the fighters are on-par with the upgrades with the ships." Sinclair explained

"Good, this might turn out to be a new kind of war for our side. Hopefully it'll turn into one that we can finish." Said Sheridan

"I agree sir, it may not be saying much, but I'm liking our new odds a hell of a lot better than our old ones." Said Sinclair

"So am I." said Sheridan and then returned his attention back to the bridge. "Send out a communications to the rest of the fleet, I want all ships to undergo a quick diagnostics before we jump to hyperspace. Have the commanders confirm the completion of their checks and when all ships have reported in set course to Sector Forty-One and have all ships engage at full speed." He ordered.

"Aye sir." Replied the communications officer.

* * *

**Hyperspace**

**Minbari Federation Fleet – Twenty-Four Sharlin Class Warships**

**Fleet Commander: Captain Sineval, of the Trigati.**

Hyperspace could be quite beautiful sometimes, the cascading gravitational tidal waves of pulsating red and blacks, one would even go as far as to call it soothing… That is if that one didn't know how dangerous hyperspace truly was, each pulsating splotch of colors extending light years before shifting the phase of its electromagnetic frequencies again. If you were to get lost in hyperspace, caught in the gravitational eddies, then you would be lost forever, because no one who was lost had ever returned, or been found. It was a tragic thing, but it happens… Rarely… It was also a risk you take when traveling between the stars, there was no other way. The Minbari had been traversing the distances between the stars for nearly two thousand years and had lost many ships during those millennia so every Minbari knew of the dangers, but still, it could be beautiful at times.

"This is Deeron of Minbari Flyer Chazlon, requesting permission to land." She said as her flyer soared in between the fleet of Sharlin ships. To her, they seemed almost like a giant school of gorgeous, angelic fish swimming in a deep ocean.

"This is the Trigati to the Chazlon, permission is granted. You may proceed to dock in landing bay three." Replied a voice from the Trigati

"Copy that Trigati, proceeding to landing bay three now." She responded.

As the Minbari Flyer came to rest on the pristine deck of the landing bay, Deeron prepared herself, both excited and anxious she grabbed her belongings and descended down the ramp onto the Trigati. On the deck she glanced around to see the deck hands, both Warrior and Religious caste alike, working and performing their duties. Looking around she spotted her welcoming party, a tall female warrior Minbari flanked on either side by two male warriors. Marching up to them in a professional manner, she came to a halt, placing her belongings on the floor next to her and greeted them with the traditional Minbari hand gesture over her chest and bow of the head.

"You two, take the Sub-Commander's belongings and deliver them to her quarters." Ordered the female Minbari

The two obeyed her orders and left the landing bay with Deeron's bags, as they left, the two women stared at each other for a moment and then smiled, embracing each other in a loving hug.

"It's good to see you sister." Said Deeron

"It is good to see you too." Replied Deroon

Deeron and Deroon were twins, an extremely rare occurrence among the Minbari, perhaps only one or two in a generation are born as twins. It is always seen as a blessing from Valen that the twins were destined for greatness in their futures, and the family of the twins were seen as true believers. Hence being rewarded by the Universe and Valen, and thus having their status on Minbar elevated.

"Come, I'll take you to see the captain." Said Deroon

Within the holographic command chamber of the Trigati, Captain Sineval and Commander Kalain were gazing out at the fleet in hyperspace as the chamber doors opened and Sub-Commander Deroon, along with her newly arrived sister entered.

"Sirs, may I introduce my sister Sub-Commander Deeron." Said Deroon

"Ah, so this is the famous Deeron we've all been hearing about? Your sister speaks very highly of you." Sineval smiled

Making the traditional Minbari greeting, Deeron stood at attention, "Sub-Commander Deeron reporting for duty aboard the Trigati."

"Acknowledged, and now that you've officially reported in, I hope you have everything you need." Said Sineval

"I had the Sub-Lieutenants take her belongings to her quarters." Said Deroon

"Good, good. We're not set to reach our destination for another thirteen hours, and besides it's beginning to get lat. I suggest that you have your sister show you where your quarters are located at and then get something to eat. We'll have the briefing in the morning." Said Sineval

"Thank you sir." Said Deeron

"Good evening sir." Said Deroon

"Welcome aboard." Sineval smiled, as the twins walked away.

"Quite a pair those make, don't you agree sir." Said Kalain

"Yes they do, you know Kalain, I normally wouldn't say this about one of my subordinates, but… If I was only 20 years younger, I would take the two of them and…" Sineval was saying but was cut off by a loud roar of laughter.

"No offense sir, but you couldn't handle one of them even if you were 20 years younger, hell, maybe not even 30 years. But both, there's not a Minbari alive that could handle both." Said Kalain with a huge smile on his face.

The holographic command chamber bellowed with the sounds of Sineval's laughter, "Perhaps you're right Kalain, I am far too old to be thinking of such things anyway, especially not with this war on going as it is. We must deal with our enemies first." He stated

"Quite true." Kalain responded

"How far until we reach our next destination?" Sineval asked

"We should reach Sector Forty-One in a little over twelve hours." Kalain answered

"Hmm, good… We should get there shortly after breakfast." Sineval stated

* * *

**Deeron's Quarters…**

"I am delighted to have to you here." Deroon smiled, as she helped her sister put away her belongings.

"I am delighted to be here, to know that I will serve with you, side-by-side in this holy war, it makes my heart fill with joy." Deeron said, smiling back. "I was pleased that Command allowed my transfer, it is not normally justified to have siblings serve on board the same ship."

"That's true; however, the war with the humans has been going extremely well. They can't possibly defeat us under any circumstance. Their technology is too inferior, there is no threat that they could impose upon us. Besides, Command has recognized our unique situation; why else would they allow it? They know it would bring blessings to our caste and families and honor to our people." Said Deroon

"I wonder…" Deeron said to herself

"Wonder what?" said Deroon

"Why would they keep fighting? Why do they not simply except their defeat and surrender?" Deeron questioned

"They are beasts, savages; we all know what they did to the Grey Counsel's ship and to Duhkat when we first encountered them. They believed themselves to be undefeatable, unconquerable. They attacked us without provocation. Even now, they still believe that if they keep fighting that they will be able to find a way to turn this war and defeat us." Said Deroon

"Perhaps, but still, it makes no sense. Wouldn't it prove to be prudent to…" Deeron was interupted

"Sister, you're trying to make sense with barbarians, in any respect, if the Grey Counsel had received a formal plea for surrender from the humans, don't you think that they would have accepted it and ended this war long ago?" Deroon explained

"True, no reasonable species would endure the kind of slaughter that we are putting upon the humans without even the thought of surrendering the war in order to save their own people." Deeron asked

"Exactly, which can only mean that the humans are not reasonable and everything we have heard about them are true. They are savages, prideful and arrogant, and most of all lacking all morals towards other sentients… Now come, we should have some dinner in the mess hall and call it a night." Said Deroon

* * *

**Twelve Hours Later…**

**Sector Forty-One…**

Giant whirlpools of swirling light appeared in the blackness of space, dozens of Earth Force warships came pouring back into normal space. Hyperion class cruisers, Novas class dreadnoughts, and Olympus class corvettes taking positions in their defensive formation.

"This is Captain Sheridan to fleet, I want everyone to engage their defense grid and Polarize their hull armor and to start running active scans, I don't want anyone getting ambushed because they weren't looking around, and have all Starfury squadrons on stand-by and ready to launch at a moment's notice; Sheridan out." He said

"You expect the Minbari to attack sir?" asked the blond helm officer

"We can't take any chances, the last intelligence report stated that they might be sending a fleet of warships in this sector, however we won't be sure until we make contact." Sheridan replied

"Yes sir." She responded

"Okay people, keep your eyes and ears open, I don't feel like dying today so stay sharp." He said to his crew

"Aye sir." Came a resounding unanimous reply

* * *

**Hyperspace… **

**The Trigati… **

**Zero-Hour…**

The doors to the holographic command center opened and the two sisters walked in.

"Good morning Captain." Said Deroon

"Ah, good morning Sub-Commanders, I was hoping to see you. Have a good breakfast?"

"Yes sir." Replied Deeron

"Good, it appears that the two of you came in at the right time." Said Sineval

"How so, sir?" Deeron asked

"We're about to make the jump into normal space, once we've made our initial scans Commander Kalain will go over your new duty assignments." He answered

"Making the jump to normal space in ten seconds." Kalain stated

"Hopefully we might see some action this time, according to Intelligence, Sector Forty-One is supposed to be under human control." Said Sineval

"Jumping to normal space." Announced Kalain

Surrounding them, the holographic image of a pulsating red and black sky of hyperspace was suddenly filled with a bright flash of light and a swirling orange whirlpool formed in front of them as dove into it. A few moments later, they emerged into a sea of blackness filled with tiny specks of light… Normal Space…

"Transmissions from the fleet have indicated that all ships have made it through with incident." Said Kalain

"Good, begin initial scans of the local area." Sineval ordered

"Aye sir." Kalain responded, however it didn't take long until something was spotted. "Captain long range scans seem to have picked up a human attack fleet, approximately one-half hour from firing range."

"Can you magnify the image?" asked Sineval

"Yes sir." Kalain replied, and the holographic image zoomed in on the area of the human fleet, it was too small to tell individual ships, but the fleet was clear. There were dozens of them out there, waiting to be slaughtered.

"Excellent, it appears that we're going to have a glorious morning after all. Sub-Commanders, why don't the two of you stay here for now, this may yet prove to be fun." He smiled

* * *

**Sector Forty-One…**

**Earth Force Fleet Tango…**

"Sir our sensors are reading multiple jump points at 145-Mark-237! Two-dozen of them!" shouted the blond helm officer

"Can we get an image?" said Sheridan

"Negative sir, not at this range, our upgraded sensors indicate a high probability of Minbari vessels but we can't make any positive identifications." She responded

"How far are we from their firing range?" he asked

"Approximately one-half our sir." She said

"A half hour, that's not much time." He said to himself. "Communications, hail all ships to launch fighters in standard attack formation, we've got company." He ordered

"Aye sir!" the comm. officer replied.

"Half hour… What, if anything, can we do in a half hour?" he kept saying to himself. "Battle tactics, we need a battle tactic… What would the Minbari do? As advanced as they are, they rely on their technology too much. They don't put too much thought into their battle tactics. Their strategies are 'wanting,' so there has to be a way to get around their technology with our upgrades…" Suddenly, something popped into his head, a page out of history; it may not work, but at least it was a chance. "Communications, get me the Wing Commanders on a secured encrypted line, I got a plan."

"Aye sir." said the comm. officer

A few moments later all of the main monitors held the faces of the Captains of the Wing Commanders of the fleet. "Alright gentlemen, I've got an idea that might work against the Minbari, according to the clock we've got just less than 28 minutes until we're within the Minbari's weapons' range. So this is what we're going to do, has anyone ever heard of the Battle of Hydaspes?" Sheridan asked, and while the majority of them shook their heads no, a few nodded yes, and even smiled. "Good, for those of you who have, and for those of you who haven't, listen up. The Battle of Hydaspes was fought by Alexander the Great in 326 BC against the Hindu king Porus on the banks of the Hydaspes River in the Punjab near Bhera, in what is now modern-day Pakistan. By all rights, Alexander should have lost that battle, Porus's army was much larger and more powerful than Alexander's with 50,000 infantry, 4,000 cavalry, 1,000 chariots and about 100 war elephants; compared to Alexander's 34,000 infantry and 7,000 cavalry. But he didn't lose, he won by using superior tactics and outsmarting his enemy, which is exactly what we're going to do to the Minbari, and with a little bit of luck we might actually end up winning this day. We're going to outsmart the Minbari and make all of their advanced technology mean nothing." And with this, all of the Wing Commanders and the bridge crew agreed. "Alright people, let's go over this and remember timing will be absolutely critical if we're going to pull this off."

* * *

**The Trigati…**

**Seven minutes within firing range…**

As the Minbari fleet closed in on their targets, a sense of restlessness could be felt, for almost a half hour now they have been hunting their prey, getting closer millimeter by millimeter, it was as if they could taste the blood of their kill in the air before they even struck the first blow. It would be just a few more minutes now until they'll be savoring the meal.

"Kalain, signal the fleet to begin full powered active scans, I don't want any of our guests to leave the party to early." Sineval snickered

"Of course not sir, that would be rude." Kalain smiled and sent the transmission.

"Sub-Commander Deroon, give the command to the fleet to begin deploying the fighters in standard attack formation." He ordered

"Yes sir." She said and relayed the message.

"What about me sir?" asked Deeron

"Well, you can stand right next to me Sub-Commander if you wish, it won't take that much longer to reach firing range, and once the fireworks show begins it won't take longer than a few minutes or so before it's concluded. However, it'll do wonders for morale, in fact, we should take a tally of the battle. Let's make it a contest to see whose ship can claim the most kills, including the fighters." Sineval laughed. "Kalain transmit that message as well, we should start keeping score, it'll give everyone something to strive for and promote friendly competition amongst the fleet as who is the best."

"Ha-ha-ha, of course Captain. That's sounds like a marvelous idea." Kalain agreed whole-heartedly.

Deeron on the other hand gave a false smile upon her face, she felt sorry for the humans; a lowly, primitive race who started a fight against a wiser and more powerful enemy. Even with all of the losses they had suffered, they still didn't relent on trying to kill the Minbari. She didn't know whether it was out of pride or desperation, or if it was nothing more than pure rage and hatred that drove them, still, knowing that the humans would die so easily against their superior fleet made it easy for her to feel pity… However, that did not mean that she would stop fighting, she was still a Minbari Warrior after all, and duty required that she take up the fight on behalf of her people to the very end.

"Sir, look… Their left flank appears to be falling out of position and falling behind the rest of their fleet." Deeron said

"Hmm, quite right Sub-Commander; it almost looks as if they are attempting to have them fall back around their own fleet to reinforce their right flank." Said Sineval, "What is their speed?"

"The main part of the human fleet appears to be moving at one-tenth of light speed at an acceleration of 0.35 Gravity's." Kalain responded, "However, the left flanking wings appear to be accelerating at 0.50 Gravity's. It looks like their trying to get to their right flank as fast as possible and are pushing their engines to the red line of tolerance for their vessels."

"Human ships are so slow, unable to move faster than 0.50 Gravity's is comical." Said Sineval.

"Captain, look again… It appears that their entire right flank is also breaking formation." Said Deeron, confused as to their movements

"You're right…" Said Sineval and then his jaw dropped momentarily as he realized their plan, "HA-HA-HA-HA, I see what they are doing, they're going to attempt to come around and overpower our left flank by committing over half of their attack fleet in doing so. I must admit, I like their valor, but it'll never work. Hmm, still, even though they have no chance of taking out our flank, with that many ships they could still inflict some moderate damage. Order our right flank to reinforce our left, that way everyone will be able to take part in the fight."

"Yes sir." Said Kalain

"How much longer?" Sineval asked

"Five minutes until firing range." Said Deroon

"Good, order the…" Sineval was in the middle of saying as the ship was suddenly rocked, throwing him and everyone else off of their feet and into the air.

* * *

**Earth Force fleet Tango…**

**Ten minutes until firing range…**

"This is Lt. Commander Sinclair to all fighter squadrons, listen up. You've been briefed on what the main fleet is going to do, now listen to what we're going to do. I want everyone to make sure you've powered up the new defense grids on your fighters, polarize your hull armor, I don't want anyone getting picked off because they forgot. Keep your fingers on the trigger and get ready, cause in a few minutes we're going to go straight into hell. When then main fleet engages the Minbari, all squadrons are to hold back and them pass you by, as they fly by the fighters, the backwash from the Impulse engines are going to knock them out of their formations, flipping them end-over-end in space. At least that's what we hope, either way, they're going to disoriented and highly confused as to what the hell just happened. The moment our fleet passes by the Minbari fighters, that's when we engage them. We'll go in on full burn, use both the upgraded targeting sensors and your eyes people, and shoot as many of them out of the sky as you can. The Minbari are going to wonder what the hell is going on and what they've gotten themselves into. They're going to be shocked, and dazed, but it won't last long as they begin to notice their comrades being blown up. With any luck we should be able to destroy at least half of the Minbari fighter squadrons in the first 20 or 30 seconds once the fighting starts. After that, all squadron leaders are to take command of your squadrons and take care of business… Red Squadron you'll follow me, Sinclair out…" Switching off his communicate to the fighter squadrons, Sinclair went over a final check of all his systems just to double check that everything was operational.

Seeing that all systems were up and running with no problems, the only he could do now was wait, which was probably to most unbearable and grueling part of war… The waiting, waiting to fight, waiting to die, waiting to see who came out alive and who didn't… Waiting…

On board the EAS Daedalus, Sheridan too, was waiting… Waiting for the Minbari to make their move. "How much longer?" he asked

"Eight minutes until we reach the Minbari firing range." Replied the blond helm officer

"Any second now they should start making their move." He said to himself, and he was right. As soon as the Earth Force fleet came within the seven minute mark, the Minbari began going to full active scanners.

"Sir, our jump engines are offline." Said the helm officer

"Just like I knew they would, they don't want any of us to have a chance to escape. Order Wings One and Two to execute maneuvers." Sheridan ordered

"Aye sir." Said the comm. officer

"Once the First and Second wings are in position, order wings six through ten to join them." Said Sheridan

"Yes sir." The comm. officer replied

"Remember everyone, once we hit the five minute mark, everything is going to get hot and heavy out here. So as soon as we execute out impulse engines at full speed, I want all ships to establish an immediate silhouette lock and open fire with all guns as soon as we get inside the Minbari's firing range. I don't them to get an inch that we don't want them to have." Sheridan said to both his crew and to the fleet over encrypted fleet wide transmission.

As everyone watched, sensor readouts on all the monitors indicated that wings six through ten had indeed joined with the first two wings in their maneuver towards the Minbari's left flank, moving at a velocity of 0.50 G's, the maximum velocity capable using the old ion-propulsion engines before the upgrade to the more advanced impulse engines. As expected the Minbari reorganized their attack formation and dedicated their entire right flank to protecting the left. A failing on their part; seeing as how they over-rely on their technology to help them win battles, believing that they will destroy the entire flanking wing formation by superior firepower. They have left their entire right flank open to attack, just like Sheridan wanted them to be. Their overconfidence will be their undoing… At least he hoped.

"We're at five minutes!" said the blond helm officer

"Sheridan to all ships, engage the enemy according to plan! Engage!" he ordered.

The plan, taken out of Alexander the Great's own book and modified for interstellar combat, to fain the enemy into thinking that you're overstretching your resources and committing a suicide attack into attacking one side that has been heavily reinforced, when in reality you're not . Of course the times' have change greatly since the days of Alexander, thousands of years ago, but the tactic itself was still sound. Make the enemy, who are too overconfident in their resources and abilities, commit far too heavily to one flank, leaving the other flank open and defenseless, then when the stage is set, spring your trap. In this case, use the element of surprise consisting of speed and upgraded technology to take your enemy unaware, and within a moment's notice, you're on top of them raining down fire.

Similar in respect when Alexander deceived Porus into committing his right flank into protecting his left, leaving the right open for attack; however in this case the Minbari will be surrounded by all sides in three dimensional space, and not just on the flanks. It was a ruse to lure the Minbari into a false sense of victory. The moment Sheridan gave the order to engage, the entire Earth Force fleet increased their velocity from 0.50 G's, to nearly 2,000 G's of acceleration, bringing them within firing range of five minutes to zero. Now within a few thousand meters from the Minbari warships, the fleet executed the battle plan.

When the first and second wings were joined by the sixth through tenth, new their roles; the first, second and the tenth wings would continue their route and engage the Minbari from the rear in a strafing firing pattern along the entire left flank and center wing of the Minbari attack formation. While the Sixth left would cut in, and attack the Minbari from the side, the Seventh would ascend vertically at 90 degrees and rain fire from directly above the Minbari fleet, supported by the Eighth who would do the same at 45 degrees from above. The Ninth would then descend and fire from below at 45 degrees, giving the Sixth through Ninth wings four angles of fire without anyone getting in the way of anyone else's firing solutions. 28 Earth Force ships, firing down on 16 Minbari warships with heavy particle lasers and plasma fire from relatively fixed positions from almost point blank range, taking the Minbari completely by surprise while another 21 Earth Force ships execute a strafing bombardment from the rear, destroying their Gravitic Drive fins and aft energy cannons, making it impossible for the Minbari ships to escape the wrath of hell that fell upon them.

At the same time, while the left flank of the Minbari fleet were being assaulted, and unable to put up much, or if any resistance, the Third, Fourth and Fifth wings executed a maneuver to the unprotected right flank of the Minbari fleet. The Third wing attacking the Minbari from the side while the Fourth ascended to a 90 degree angle and rained fire from above and the Fifth descended at 45 degrees and fired upon the Minbari ships from below, being joined by elements from the First, Second and Tenth wings who were continuing weapons fire from the rear. The main point of the strategy was to keep the fleet out of the Minbari's direct line of fire from their forward weapons arrays. In the past no Earth Force ship was able to do so because of the Minbari stealth technology and due to the fact that their ships just weren't fast or maneuverable enough to do so. However, Earth Force always knew that the weakness in the Minbari warship design was that they had no weapon deployments on their ships to cover a dorsal or ventral attack, but they simply had no way to taking advantage of that weakness… Until now.

As the fleet engaged the Minbari warships, the fighter squadrons engaged the Minbari fighters, also according to plan. The moment the main fleet activated their impulse engines, the Starfuries remained behind as planned, and as the ships flew passed the Minbari fighter formations, chaos ensued as they were scattered like flies. Caught in the backwash of the impulse engines, they tumbled through space end-over-end in every direction, and that was the sign they were looking for. At that instant Sinclair gave the order for all Starfury squadrons to engage the Minbari fighters. Within seconds a hail storm of pulsed-plasma fire from every Starfury's chin mounted plasma cannons rained down the on the dazed and confused Minbari fighters. Like fireworks lighting up the darkened sky, one fighter after another was being blown away, the Minbari were being picked off like fish in a barrel… For the first time in the dreadful war, the Minbari were on the losing side.

* * *

**The Trigati…**

Deeron opened her eyes to the sight of flickering lights, electrical fires and debris. The smoke was thick and it burned her lungs to breath and her head was pounding. She reached up to her temple only to feel a warm, wet liquid running down her face. She looked to see that it was her own blood that was running, in fact it had pooled on the deck where she had been lying. Looking around all she could see was darkness as the lights continued to flicker on and off and provided very little assistance. As her eyes adjusted however, she was able to make out her surroundings more clearly. The holographic command center was in ruins, the deck plating had buckled, frayed wired and optical cables were strewn about, and bulkheads that had fallen in several places. The holographic imaging was offline so there was no way to tell what was going on with the rest of the fleet. As she tried to get to her feet she spotted movement out the corner of her eye, it was Kalain…

"Commander…" she coughed

"Deroon?" he asked, his voice a whisper

"No sir, it's Deeron, do know what happened?" she asked

"I don't know… It happened so fast…" He said as Deeron helped him to his feet.

"From the looks of things, I would assume that the humans were able to spring a surprise attack somehow." She said

"I would agree…" Kalain stated as another violent tremor rocked the Trigati, knocking both of them back to the floor.

"Damned humans!" Kalain cursed, then suddenly realizing that the two of them weren't supposed to be the only ones there. "Where are the Captain and your sister?" He asked urgently

Her eyes went wide as she realized the same, and combing through the fire and smoke they began searching desperately for Sineval and Deroon. Skulking slowly in the darkness she nearly tripped over something on the floor, as she kneeled down to see what it was, she discovered to her horror that it was a boot; a boot in fact that was attached to a leg, but a leg that was not attached to a body.

"Commander, over here!" she shouted

"In Valen's name…" He said, as he made it over to her.

"They must be here somewhere. Sister! Captain!" She shouted and for the first time in her life, she was in a state of panic.

Continuing their search throughout the flickering darkness and the thickening smoke, Kailain heard a gurgling, choking sound coming in front of him. "Deeron, over here, I've found them!"

Running to his side, she could now see that her sister, along with their Captain, were pinned under a fallen bulkhead, and that Sineval was the one with the missing leg.

"Deeron, grab the other side and help me lift this blasted thing off of them." Said Kalain

"Yes sir." She responded and gripping the bulkhead with all her might, they hurled the fallen bulkhead to the side, revealing the true state of their injuries. "Oh sister no…" Deeron choked as she could now see the massive poly-crystalline reinforced rebar puncturing straight through her torso as the blood pooled underneath her body. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she stared into the cold, unblinking eyes of her twin sister. "Deroon nooo… It wasn't supposed to be this way…" She wept and held the body of her twin close to her in one last embrace.

"Ka-Kalain… Jump… Point… Grey… Counsel… Technology… Ships… Humans…" Sineval struggled to say as he coughed up blood between each word.

"I understand sir; we must make a jump point back to Minbar and the Grey Counsel must be notified immediately on the humans' advancements in the technology of their warships." Said Kalain

Nodding his head, the bloodied and broken figure of Sineval, the Captain and Commanding officer of the Trigati, closed his eyes, never to open them again. Lowering his body Kalain made a desperate attempt to find a computer terminal to notify the bridge of Sineval's last orders before his death. After several desperate moments, he got lucky and was actually able to find one.

"This is Kalain to the bridge, can anyone read me!" he said, only to hear static. "If there's anyone left alive on the bridge then listen very carefully, order any ship still capable to creating a jump-point into hyperspace to do so and head back to homeworld to notify the Grey Counsel about the humans new warships! I say again, the Grey Counsel must know about the humans' new warships!" said Kalain. After a few moments he went back and knelt next to Deeron, who was still clutching the body of her twin. "Deeron, I am sorry for your loss… But now is not the time for mourning, we must focus."

"Focus… Focus on what? We've been defeated!" She asked, however before Kalain was able to answer the Trigati was struck again and rocked so violently that everything that was once on the floor was thrown to the ceiling, but this time nothing came back down. The ship's artificial gravity was no longer function, most probably destroyed. Kalain and Deeron, along with bodies of Sineval and Deroon, floated in mid air along with all of the other rubble and debris.

* * *

**Fighter Combat Zone…**

"Red Leader to Red Squadron, split off and box them in!" Ordered Sinclair. Since the beginning of the engagement, everything had gone better than expected. The Starfuries had completely overwhelmed the shocked and confused Minbari fighter groups, and had destroyed just over half of the Minbari fighters in the opening salvo alone… Now only a few dozen continued to fight…

"This is Red-Nine to Red Leader, I'll take Reds Six through Ten and head them off while you and the others chase them into the trench." Said a female voice over the comm.

"Roger that Red-Nine, spring the trap." Said Sinclair. Feeling confident, he watched the Starfuries, led by Red-Nine, fly passed the few Minbari fighters with amazing speed; cutting off their path of retreat while he and the rest of Red Squadron continued the chase.

Opening fire from both sides, the Minbari fighters attempted to fight back by firing their Neutron beam cannons, however, the upgraded Starfuries were just too fast for them to lock onto. The Starfuries however were able to establish partial locks by sensors and by using their own eyes, by doing so the last four remaining Minbari fighters were blown apart; sending out debris and shrapnel in all directions. One piece of which, a gravitic drive fin, spun directly at Sinclair. Reacting as fast as he could, he wasn't able to get his Starfury completely out of the way until it struck his fighter. The Minbari debris tore right through his dorsal-port impulse engine; the impact caused his Starfury to spin out of control, the alarm klaxons boomed inside his cockpit while the onboard computer blared warnings.

"Yeah I know, I know!" He shouted back. Desperately trying to gain control over his fighter as plasma smoke bellowed out of what was once his engine.

"Red-Nine to Red Leader; Red-Seven and I are rendering assistance!" Said the female pilot.

Sinclair braced himself as a loud thump and a sudden jolt brought his fighter to a crashing halt as one fighter approached from behind and then a gentle nudge from a second fighter as it pointed his Starfury in the correct orientation in space.

"Thank you Red-Nine; Red-Seven, I'm really grateful for that." Said Sinclair

"You're welcome sir." Said Red-Seven

"No problem sir, you looked like you were having a bad day and needed a friend." Said the female pilot

Sinclair chuckled at the joke, "What are your names? I've only been recently assigned to the Daedalus so I don't recognize your voices."

"My name is Keffer sir. Ensign Warren Keffer." Said the pilot of Red-Seven.

"You sound young Ensign." Said Sinclair

"I'm nineteen sir, I only graduated from flight school about a week ago. This is my first assignment." Said Keffer

"Really? Well how do you like it so far?" Sinclair asked

"I think I'm going to have some more underwear sir, if you don't mind my saying. This was a lot more than I expected." He said

"Well, as long as you remember your training you'll stay alive, and trust your fellow squadron pilots." Sinclair said

"Yes sir." Said Keffer

"What you Red-Nine?" Sinclair asked

"Ivanova sir, Susan Ivanova; Lieutenant Junior Grade." She said

"Well Lt. Ivanova, I owe you guys one." Sinclair said

"You wouldn't happen to have some Russian Vodka you wouldn't mind sharing with us would you sir?" She said

Sinclair busted out laughing, "Well I don't have Vodka, but I do have something else I brought with me that should do the trick." He smiled

"Well sir, after today I think we all could use a little something to calm our nerves." Said Ivanova

"I'll tell you what, you help me get my fighter back to the Daedalus and I'll share a shot with everyone in Red Squadron. How about that?" Said Sinclair

"You have yourself a deal sir." Ivanova smiled as she and Keffer helped Sinclair get his Starfury back with the rest of the Squadron.

Today had been a good day, not only did they happen to engage the Minabri and survive. But from the looks of it, it appeared that they have actually won the battle… For Once…

**Author's Note: **

_**Question**_** – **What ship designs should I move forward with in this story? Should I keep it in line with Babylon 5 and Star Trek? Or should I go along the lines of another Sci-Fi genre, like Battlestar Galactica, Star Wars, Farscape, Starship Troopers, Stargate, etc. etc.?

I already have ideas about how to write several of them into the story, but I would like the reader's opinion.

Post your response in the reviews so I can get a better feel for it.


End file.
